


Who we were and who we are

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Family, Homecoming, Love, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: This is an alternative ending which describes new events on Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Kathryn sat in her quarters and leaned back on her couch. They were finally in the Alpha Quadrant with the help of her old Admiral Janeway. She should be overjoyed to finally be home again. But she it wasn't really. Yes, she was happy for her crew, who had brought them all back home alive and all within 7 years and not just after 70 years of wandering in the Delta Quadrant.

Her goal of getting Voyager and her crew safely home had finally been achieved. Only she had never thought about what it would mean for herself, professionally as well as privately, in the last 7 years.

Voyager had become her home in recent years and her crew her family. But now that their was back, the Voyager would either be retired or overhauled and equipped with the latest systems and then used for new adventures and tasks, but definitely assigned a different captain.

And her crew, her family, was already on the way to her real families for the most part. Everyone had been on shore leave for three weeks before meeting again for debriefing at Starfleet headquarters. She herself left Voyager tomorrow morning and flew to her mother and sister in Bloomington.

Chakotay would also only leave Voyager with Seven tomorrow morning. With Seven. Her Seven.

Kathryn put her hands over her face and started to cry. Only recently, when the admiral came to Voyager, had she learned that Seven and Chakotay were together. She hadn't noticed, she hadn't seen it coming. She had thought that she had all the time in the world to love Seven from afar and to be there for her. And now, they were back here and Chakotay took her with her and she would not be able to see Seven every day. Can no longer track her progress and help her.

"Um ... Kathy?"

Kathryn jerked her hands from her face and stared at Q stunned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, startled and amazed.

"Well, I couldn't watch you sitting here crying and Chuckles taking your girl with you and ruining everything." Q replied with a wink.

"You mean Chakotay?" Kathryn asked confused.

"Yes, okay, I mean him. So if you don't grab your girl and confess your love, everything will go down the drain, as you humans like to put it. Come on I'll show you."

Q grabbed Kathryn's hand before she could say anything else and a moment later she was in a strange place. It was dark here and it smelled burned. It took Kathryn a moment to get used to the quick change of location.

"Where are we?" She asked immediately after finding her language again.

“We are in relic, a crashed Borg cube, about 20 years after Voyager returned to Alpha Qudrant. Come on, we have to walk a bit and then you see what I wanted to show you. We should be quiet, however, so that nobody notices us.” Replied Q and took Kathryn's hand in his again and pulled her down a long corridor full of overturned bulkheads and scrap. Carefully they climbed over the rubble lying around and made their way through it.

A few courses further, Q suddenly stopped and pulled Kathryn close to him. Kathryn was about to protest, but Q put his big man's hand on her mouth, silencing her. Slowly he released his hand and put a finger on his mouth to show her that she should be quiet. Kathryn nodded her head and looked expectantly at him.

Q carefully looked around the next corner and then looked at Kathryn seriously again.

"That's exactly what I wanted to show you over there. Look closely and listen carefully. It is important!” Q explained unnaturally seriously and very quietly. Almost so quiet that Kathryn wouldn't have understood it.

Carefully she pushed past Q and peered around the corner. Startled and amazed, she held her breath. Just in front of her, just a few yards away, Seven was sitting on the floor next to a young man. Seven looked so different. Older, worn out and tired.

"Shhht ... listen to what they're saying!" Q asked Kathryn to suppress her thoughts and listen instead.

"Wouldn't the xB´s be better off if they were dead? Everyone hates them. Their have no home. Their don't belong anywhere.” Said the young man who looked like a Romulan.

"Would it be better if I were dead?" Asked Seven and continued immediately afterwards. "I'm an xB. I don't have a home. I don't belong anywhere. Why shouldn't I take my phaser and hold it to my head and blow it away?” Asked Seven, depressed and tired.

Kathryn pushed away from the corner and went more into the hallway, away from the conversation. Q followed her quietly.

"What happened to her? Why doesn't she have anyone and no home? What about me, what about Icheb? Don't we play a role in her life anymore?” Kathryn asked excitedly.

"You let them go with Chakotay, you never found each other again, not even as friends and Icheb ..." Q stopped, took Kathryn's hand in his and a moment later, they were from the relic to another place jumped.

Kathryn looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?" She asked anxiously because the surroundings frightened her. It was dark and she heard loud screams.

"We are in a secret laboratory. Come on, but please don't try to interfere, just stay calm!” Q warned her and went ahead. Kathryn hesitantly followed.

A few moments later, Q stopped. Kathryn couldn't see anything because Q blocked her view, but she heard a person's cries of pain. Trying to hurry to this person, she wanted to snake past Q, but Q grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You can't do anything right now. Just watch.” Q explained and finally let Kathryn see what was going on.

In horror and disgust, Kathryn immediately put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Good that Q was still holding her, otherwise she would have fallen forward to Seven, who was pulling Icheb into her arms and holding him close. Seven was squeezing her phaser, putting an end to Icheb agony as she held it crying and sobbing tightly against her arms.

A second later, Kathryn was back in her quarters on Voyager. Completely in tears, she let Q her hug and comfort her.

"Shht ... if you don't let Seven go with Chakotay tomorrow, all of this never has to happen." Q whispered in her ear, hoping to get through Kathryn and her current grief.

Kathryn released Q's comforting hug. "What do you mean?" She asked with a tear-streaked face.

"I mean, you promised to take her to Bloomington, show her where you grew up, you wanted to introduce her to your family and take her with you. But more and more, you also made it clear to her that you will only be the captain and a friend for her. Never more, but not less either. And then Chakotay came and promised her everything that you cannot or could not give her, but which she longs for. She wants to be loved and she wants to love. She wants a home, a collective, a family. No wonder that she then ran over to him. But she doesn't love him, not the way she loves you. Only she doesn't know it at the moment. She thinks it will be better, more beautiful and with time love will come. But don't do it and you've seen what's going to happen. But now you know and you can do something about it. You can prevent it. Invite her with you to travel to Bloomington. Some days. Nothing big or anything, but maybe the beginning of a relationship?” Q explained and Kathryn looked at him skeptically.

“Seven chose Chakotay. I don't have the right to spark in between now.” Kathryn replied stubbornly. But Q shook his head.

"You saw what happened, how can you still think it's a good idea to let her go with him?" Asked Q, horrified.

Kathryn raised her arms and let them drop again. She urgently needed something to drink and rest to think about everything. To see in such a short time Seven suffer and Icheb die in her arms was just too much for her. So she went to the replication and ordered a drink, she swallowed with a sip immediately after it had materialized.

"Okay, what do you think I should do?" She asked resignedly.

"Ask her if she would like to accompany you to Bloomington. If she says yes, you have a few relaxing days together and if she says no, then that's just the way it is." Q replied with a wink.

Kathryn sat on her couch and thought for a moment.

"Why is that so important to you? Important enough that you come here, show me the future of Seven and tell me what I should do best?” Kathryn asked skeptically.

"Well, after all, you are my favorite person and Seven is important to you. I've watched you dance around each other for years. And I just can't stand how much you suffer because of it. I decided to kick your beautiful ass.” Q replied and winked at Kathryn, who rolled her eyes.

"Okay, thanks for your help. I'll do it.” Kathryn explained after thinking about it. What did she have to lose? Nothing, actually, that she hadn't already lost anyway. On the other hand, she could only win. So why not try it?

"Very good." Q said euphorically and the next moment he was gone.

Kathryn rolled her eyes again and buried her face in her hands to think briefly about how best to ask Seven to accompany her to Bloomington.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn swept into the astronomical laboratory where Seven was.

"Seven, what are you doing here? I thought you were already preparing fo shore leave?” Asked Kathryn a bit too worried.

Seven turned to her. "Captain, I am. I am currently researching the home planet of Commander Chakotay in order to prepare myself optimally for it.” said Seven and Kathryn hope that Seven would perhaps accompany them to Bloomington, declined immediately.

"Oh, that's a good approach." Kathryn replied quietly, pulling Seven's attention back.

"Captain, did you want something specific from me?" Asked Seven, looking closely at her with crystal blue eyes.

Kathryn sighed deeply and then straightened her shoulders.

"Yes, I wanted something specific from you. But please call me Kathryn first, we are both out of duty.” Kathryn explained sadly and Seven looked at her with a frown.

Before she could say anything about it, Kathryn raised her hand and continued.

“Do you remember when your cortical node failed, we met here too and you did studies about the earth. I had told you about my home and also promised that I would take you with me when we came back to Earth.“ Said Kathryn and looked closely at Seven.

"Yes, I remember it very well. But ... ”Kathryn interrupted Seven by raising her hand again and stopping Seven.

"I would like to keep the promise. That is why I am here. I wanted to ask you if you would like to come to Bloomington, Indiana with me for a few days. I know it is very short notice to ask you this, but so was our return to the Alpha Quadrant. What do you say?” Kathryn asked expectantly, but also worried.

"I'd be happy to accept your invitation." Sevens replied brightly, but then her expression darkened a little. "But I should talk to Commander Chakotay about it before I promise you."

"Yeah, you'd better do that." Kathryn replied, and her joy that Seven wanted to come to Bloomington with her grew cloudy. What would Chakotay say?

"Good, let me know if you know you're coming. I am in my quarters and put my personal things together. See you later.” Kathryn said and left the astronomical laboratory in a hurry.

Seven watched her go and wondered how best to talk to Chakotay about this trip.

********************************

Seven immediately deactivated her computer console and hurriedly left the astronomical laboratory and headed for Chakotay's quarters. On the way there she passed the captain's quarters. She paused briefly and looked at the locked door and sighed deeply before walking a few meters to Chakotay's quarters and pressing the door buzzer.

"Come in." Chakotay's voice came out of his quarters.

Seven entered the quarters and immediately surveyed the living room.

"I'm over here." Chakotay called from the bedroom and Seven uncomfortably tensed her shoulders. She had never been to Chakotay's bedroom and didn't really want to enter this room now, so she stops in front of it.

"Chakotay?" She called about it and Chakotay looked with his head out of his closet.

"Seven, how nice that you are here. We didn't want to meet until later for dinner. Or have I missed something?” Chakotay asked softly and went to Seven, gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked at her lovingly.

"No, you didn't miss anything. The captain just visited me in astrology to ask me something. Before I can give her an answer, I wanted to talk to you about it first.” Seven replied matter-of-factly and Chakotay looked at her with concern.

"What was the conversation about?"

"She asked me if I would like to accompany her to Bloomington for a few days." Seven explained and Chakotay looked at her in amazement.

"She asked you if you would like to accompany her on her shore leave? Why? She knows that we both want to leave for my home planet tomorrow morning.” Chakotay exclaimed a trace too indignantly. Seven unconsciously took a few steps away from Chakotay.

"What did you tell her?" Chakotay asked gruffly, ignoring the fact that Seven had moved away from him.

"I replied that I would like to accompany her, but would like to talk to you about it first. What I'm doing with this.” Seven replied matter-of-factly and put her hands on her back and looked stiffly at Chakotay.

Chakotay shivered a little at the stiff sight of Seven. She was just too much an ex-drone. Would that ever grow out of her? Chakotay wondered, hoping that it to happen faster than later.

Chakotay therefore approached Seven and put his big hands on her arms and looked at her closely. Seven stiffened a little more than before. Chakotay's behavior was very uncomfortable for her and she didn't understand it either.

"I thought our plans to visit my home planet for the shore leave were acceptable to you too. Is that no longer the case?” He asked carefully, but also a little unkindly.

Seven looked at him with her crystal clear blue eyes and thought about it for a moment.

“I would like to get to know your home planet, your family as well. But the same also applies to the invitation from the captain, which I would like to accept.” Seven explained and turned on his heel and wanted to leave Chakotay's quarters. But Chakotay held her by the arm. Seven looked at him questioningly over her shoulder.

"So that's a done deal, right?" Chakotay asked roughly.

"Yes, that's correct." Seven replied coolly, shaking Chakotay's hand from her arm.

"Seven wait." Chakotay asked and Seven turned to him just before she was out the door and looked at him questioningly.

"Please don't go like this. I am only disappointed and frustrated that we will not take our shore leave together. I had imagined it so nice to introduce you to my family and to spend the whole time with you. So I got a little impetuous. Please forgive me!” Chakotay asked and looked at Seven gently.

Seven nodded her head briefly, but then hurriedly left the quarters. As she left, she tapped her communicator and told the captain that she would travel to Bloomington with her.

********************************

Chakotay sat down on the couch, depressed, thinking about what had just happened. Yes, he had been rude to Seven, but only because she was so easy crossed out on his plans that she didn't even seem to have a guilty conscience.

Seven just didn't understand how important it was to him personally to take her home and introduce her to his family. Why didn't she understand? Why did she have to be like this? Damn it!!! Chakotay slapped his hand on the table. And hurriedly left his quarters.

********************************

"Come in." Kathryn called when she heard the door buzzer ringing.

Chakotay stormed in and glowered at Kathryn.

"What were you thinking?" He asked immediately and Kathryn moved a bit away from him. She had rarely seen him like this in the past few years. It wasn't Chakotay's way of being so quick-tempered and rude.

"What is this about?" She asked, although she could guess what it was about.

"It is about asking Seven to accompany you to Bloomington. How did you come up with this idea?” Chakotay asked angrily.

Kathryn went to her replicator and ordered two mugs of coffee, which she took after they materialized. She handed a mug to Chakotay and sat on the couch with hers.

“I had Seven back then when her cortical node was about to fail, promised to show her my home should we be back in the Alpha Quadrant at some point. And now I wanted to keep that promise. I know it's very short term, but that's exactly how we came here. I am aware that it will mess up your plans a little and I am very sorry. But you know, the Alpha Quadrant is something completely new for Seven. I want to give her the opportunity to acclimatize in a calm environment. And I want her to know that she will always have a friend in me who she can trust with everyone, no matter what it is. And that there is a place where she is welcome and is part of the family.” Kathryn said and Chakotay frowned at her.

"Chakotay, what are you afraid of?" Kathryn asked after seeing Chakotay's frown.

"I know you feel more for them than just motherly or friendly feelings." Chakotay admitted growling.

"Are you worried about that?" Kathryn asked, laughing briefly. 

"Seven is in love with you and you bring her home as your radiant bride. I am not in the way of you and your happiness. You worry in vain.” Kathryn explained calmly and gave Chakotay a friendly look.

"So you promise not to do anything that could endanger our love for one another?" Chakotay asks skeptically.

"Well I can't promise you anything that I have no control over. You know yourself, Seven is a grown woman, she makes her own decisions and not impulsively, but carefully. You have a whole life in front of you, why don't you let her spend a few days with me in Bloomington?” Kathryn asked again and Chakotay looked at her closely.

"How long are a few days?" Chakotay asked, taking a sip of his coffee, which had already cooled down a bit.

"I don't know, depending on how Seven likes it. It is possible that after just 1-2 days she finds the simple life in the country without technology terrible and would like to travel on to you immediately. But it may also be that she likes it and maybe stays for 3-4 days. I honestly do not know. That's Seven's decision.” Kathryn replied confidently and looked at Chakotay gently.

Chakotay swallowed his worries and anger for the moment. He didn't want to argue with Kathryn, he just wanted to take Seven to his home planet tomorrow. He didn't like the fact that his plans were being thwarted by Kathryn and Seven, but apparently he had no say. So he nodded his head, finished his coffee and put the mug back in the replicator.

"Well, then I hope that Seven will have some nice days with you at home. See you tomorrow morning.” He still said a bit annoyed and left Kathryn's quarters without another look.

Kathryn looked after him and then sighed deeply. She was glad that it hadn't escalated into a fight and that Chakotay had seen that it would only be a few days that Seven would be separated from him.

Kathryn had always suspected that Chakotay was a very protective and very clingy man, but that he could be so quick-tempered that she had rarely seen him. Usually he had been the quiet part of the commando, the one who was always calm and thoughtful and relaxed about the problems and situations. So experiencing him like this gave her a little stomach ache.

********************************

Meanwhile, Seven hurriedly walked down the corridor to Caro Bay 2. She almost bumped into B'Elanna, who carried the 3-day-old Miral close to her body in a sling.

"Hey, be careful." B´Elanna called annoyed and Seven looked at her irritated.

"Lieutenant Torres, I apologize, I haven't seen you." Seven replied sheepishly and immediately put her hands on her back and straightened up in front of B'Elanna.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either. Why are you traveling so fast and did something happen? You look a little distraught.” She asked Seven.

"I ..." Seven straightened her shoulders a little more, which was hardly possible in B'Elanna's opinion, and stiffened her chin before she spoke again.

"I had a disagreement with Commander Chakotay." Seven admitted reluctantly. Admitting that was particularly difficult for her, because on the one hand she was not close friends with the lieutenant and on the other hand because she herself did not fully understand the situation. Why was Chakotay against her trip with the captain?

"Oh, what was it about?" Asked B'Elanna curiously.

Seven looked at B'Elanna skeptically for a moment, wondering if she should share with her what had happened.

"Oh come on Seven, tell me! Sometimes it is helpful to talk to someone about it rather than pondering it alone, and apart from Miral, who seems to have fallen asleep now, I also have time at the moment. ”B´Elanna explained and looked at Seven winningly.

"The captain invited me to spend a few days with her in Blommington and Commander Chakotay is upset because of that." Seven burst out in frustration, realizing that she could no longer stand the curious look from the lieutenant, and maybe it was good was to get advice from someone else.

"Oho ..., interesting. I didn't expect that now. But first to the most important part. Would you like to travel to Bloomington with the captain?” Asked B´Elanna and started with Miral in the sling to continue the walk and Seven joined her.

"Yes, I have informed the captain that I would be happy to accompany you. I had spoken to Commander Chakotay before, but he was very unfriendly and he was very upset. I am not quite clear why he was suddenly so irrational. ”Seven explained irritated.

B'Elanna grinned broadly at her. "Oh, I can see why the old man was so upset." she replied.

"Why?" Asked Seven, pausing in the middle of the walk.

B'Elanna looked back at her in surprise. "You have no idea do you?" She asked and Seven shook her head. "No."

"He's scared." B´Elanna explained and Seven looked at her even more amazed than before.

"Scared? Please explain!” Asked Seven in her usual way, which B'Elanna actually went annoyed from the very beginning. So she sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, look, the old man is aware of the connection that the captain and you, actually since the time she got you out of the collective. He and actually everyone at Voyager always knew that you have and will always have a special place in the heart of our captains. You are her darling and no matter what you have done or have not done so far, you have always had special privileges that no one else had at Voyager. Kahles alone knows how often you got on my nerves with it and how many other people were jealous of you because of it. The captain has risked the lives of all Voyager crew members more than once to save your life.” B´Elanna explained, but Seven only looked at her blankly.

She wasn't aware that she had had so many privileges. She was aware of some things and had enjoyed various things such as the weekly Velocity game or the evening discussions, but she had often clashed with the captain if they had different opinions.

"But why did Commander Chakotay scared?" Seven asked again, wanting to understand that.

"Because he is afraid that the captain might put a flea in your head, such as that it would be nice if you would join Starfleet, earn a rank, and do a great job in some science laboratory." B´Elanna repliedand went on since Miral started to move and she didn't want her to wake up.

"Put a flea in my head?" Asked Seven, irritated.

"I mean figuratively, not seriously. I mean that the captain could put an idea in your head that looks something that you could do better than go to his home planet with Chakotay and acidify there as a housewife. ” said B´Elanna and finally what she said made sense to Seven.

"I understand, but then why did he become so unfriendly and quick-tempered towards me?" Seven asked.

"Hm ... maybe because you caught him off guard with the captain's invitation. Look at it this way, a few days ago we were still in the Delta Quadrant and didn't know where the journey was going. And then we are suddenly back here and we all get a 3 week shore leave before the debriefing begins. And what comes to his mind then? Right, he wants to introduce you to his family, show you where he comes from and introduce you to his family as his beautiful and very intelligent girlfriend. Perhaps he has already announced you and already imagined how nice the trip and the country vacation will be with you. And now you come with the invitation from the captain and ruin all his beautiful plans. So it's no wonder he wasn't delighted about it, is it?” Asked B'Elanna and Seven had to agree with her. She had never looked at it that way.

"So should I refuse the captain's invitation and join Chakotay?" Seven asked logically.

"With Kahles ones no! Under no circumstances should you do that. I mean, that you and the old man came together was quite a surprise for everyone anyway. I mean how and when did that happen? No one saw the coming. Rather, most of the bets were that the captain and you would be more of a couple than you and the old man. You have surprised us all very much.” B´Elanna replied and Seven looked at her confused.

"The captain and I a couple?" She asked, irritated.

"Yes exactly. I had just told you about your many privileges and their hung out so often and spent a lot of time together. The crew therefore had their own idea.” B´Elanna replied and winked at Seven.

Seven looked distraught at B'Elanna. Yes, she was magically attracted to the captain and she liked to spend time with her and she had had a *crush* on the captain for a while, as Tom Paris would say. But the captain was the captain. She was her boss, mentor, teacher, but also her friend in a way. But to surrender to her own feelings and desires and to burden the captain with it or to confess how she felt about her, she would never have thought of that. In fact, she had put the topic aside for many months and decided never to go back. She had no idea that the crew had bet on her and the captain as a couple. Had it been so obvious that she felt more for her captain? Did the captain know that she was once in love with her?

"Hey, are you still listening to me?" B'Elanna asked, interrupted Seven's thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Seven replied sheepishly.

"Yes, I noticed that. So anyway, you should accept the captain's invitation and enjoy the time with her.” said B´Elanna, patting friendly on Seven’s shoulder. "I'll see if Miral wants to sleep in her bed now. I absolutely need a sound shower. See you tomorrow, when we say goodbye.” With that, B´Elanna Seven left alone in the corridor and went to the next turbolift.

Seven looked at her before turning back to her previous thoughts and entering Cargo Bay 2.

********************************

"Hello mom." said Kathryn to Gretchen Janeway when her mother finally accepted the connection and her face appeared on the screen.

"Hello dear, oh I'm so looking forward to tomorrow when I can finally take you in my arms again. Phoebe is also very excited. We can hardly wait.” Gretchen babbled right away.

"Mom, there has been a change and I would rather let you know now so that there is no surprise for you that you may not like." Kathryn explained diplomatically and her mother saw her with a surprise, but also skeptical Look at.

"What is it that you want to tell me? You're coming tomorrow, aren't you?” She asked immediately.

"Yes, I will certainly come to you tomorrow. Nothing in the world can dissuade me from that. Therefore, don't worry. No, I just wanted to let you know that I will bring someone with me. I ... ”before Kathryn could continue talking, Gretchen interrupted her euphorically.

"Oh, who are you bringing us? Tell!” Asked Gretchen. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I was going to tell you before you interrupted me. I'm bringing Seven with me. She only stays a few days, but I would like that she likes it and that she feels comfortable.“ Kathryn explained and Gretchen gave her a happy smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad you bring Seven with you. You told us so much about the young lady in your letters that I am very curious about her. I will immediately set up the guest room for her and see that everything is so that she feels comfortable. What does she like to eat, what can I cook for her?” Gretchen asked excitedly.

"Mom, please don't make so much effort about the food. Seven doesn't eat very many things, she mostly sticks to the nutritional drinks that the doctor recommends to her. And it is very uncomfortable for her if you take care of her too much. Please mom, don't do anything elaborate or special. Just do something light about it, she would definitely be much more pleased.” Explained Kathryn and Gretchen, who already had in their thoughts everything that they had to do until tomorrow afternoon before their daughter and Seven arrived, just nodded their heads .

"Okay dear, don't worry. I'll leave it at something light. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?” She asked, but Kathryn shook her head, because she was well aware that her mother would probably not leave it at something *light*.

"Thank you mom, I am very happy to finally see you again. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. ”Kathryn said goodbye and leaned back in her chair and sighed deeply.

********************************

"Phoebe, we're getting visitor." Gretchen called out of the study, her late husband, to her youngest daughter, who was sitting in the kitchen and sipping coffee.

"Mom, I already know that. Tell me something new!” Phoebe called back and continued to sip her coffee while reading the news in the magazine.

Gretchen came into the kitchen and shook her head.

"No, I didn't mean your sister. But Seven of Nine.” Gretchen explained and Phoebe saw her amazed.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes exactly. Kathy just called and said she would bring Seven for a few days. She thinks we should stay relaxed and not put in as much effort. She didn't say more, but I think there is something in the bush. We have a lot to do, let's get started.” Gretchen said determinedly and Phoebe groaned loudly.

"Mom, what exactly are you up to?" Phoebe asked annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"Now we will clear the guest room down here so that Seven can sleep in it. Then get some other things so that she feels comfortable here. Kathy didn't want to say exactly what Seven likes to eat, but I already have an idea.” Gretchen replied and smiled broadly.

"Mom, it wouldn't be better if you moved into the guest room and let Seven take your bedroom. So Kathy and Seven have the upper floor to themselves and would not be disturbed if something happens between them, which Kathy will never admit.” Phoebe replied and winked at her mother, who really thought about the proposal.

"Phoebe, you're right. That's a good idea. I will quickly clear out and tidy up the guest room while you go upstairs and search my things and bring them downstairs. Then we will prepare the rooms together. Hurry lifted, we have a lot to do and so little time for everything.” Gretchen explained busy and drifted her youngest daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

After sitting on the steps to her alcove in Cargo Bay 2 for a while and thinking about said what B'Elanna, Seven got up and went to the work console and looked at her reflection in the computer display.

B'Elanna had said that Chakotay wanted to introduce her to his family as his beautiful and intelligent girlfriend. And he was upset because she had thwarted his plans and to travel to Bloomington with the captain.

If she didn't look the way she looked, would Chakotay still love her and introduce to his family? Or would he drop she like a hot potato, as Tom Paris would say?

The concept of beauty had always been irrelevant to her. When she was still in the collective, like any drone, she was gender neutral. But once the captain freed her from the collective and the doctor freed her from her exoskeleton and all her implants, he had turned her into a Barbie doll, as some of the Voyager crewmembers, often called her behind her back, had transformed. He had stimulated her hair follicles so that she got hair, he put them in a tight-fitting organic suit and let them walk through Voyager on hooked shoes. Her Hips and butt bouncing back and forth and animating the male crew members to gawk. She hated it all so much, but she hadn't known what to do about it. She was female, but she had no idea how to feel about it. Did she really want to be a woman herself? What actually made a woman? How do you feel as a woman?

Seven had tried to find answers to all of these questions, but the literature and her studies had been inadequate. So she had been watching other female crew members, self the captain, about this. She would have loved to talk to them and ask them questions, but she hadn't dared to do so. Even with the captain, with whom she could talk and discuss freely and informally about many things, she did not dare to speak about it. So she had simply pushed aside her studies and questions on the subject, hoping that if she progressed more in her humanity, that knowledge would come to her, how she should feel like a woman, or that she would feel more like a woman felt.

By now she could do more with the concept of beauty, having found it in Captain Kathryn Janeway. For her personally, her captain was the most beautiful woman on Voyager. Even when her studies told her that the captain didn't actually correspond to the usual beauty ideals. For that she was too small, too wiry, too thin, her breasts not big enough and she had freckles everywhere. But that didn't stop Seven from finding her captain beautiful. On the other hand, she did not find herself beautiful, although she obviously corresponded to the ideals of beauty.

So what did Chakotay like about her? Her body in a tight organic suit? Her big breasts and hips when they swung back and forth? Her blonde hair? What was it that made him fall in love with her? Was he in love with her at all? Was she in love with him?

At least she could clearly say no. She wasn't in love with him, but he had a lot of good qualities that she loved about him and she found a connection with him worthwhile. So what spoke against choosing him as a man and making his her husband?

She had thought so until today, but then she saw a page of Chakotay that she hadn't liked. Was it a one-time thing or would he always respond if she did something he didn't like? Seven didn't know and she couldn't predict it. What bothered her immensely.

But maybe it would help if she figured it out by doing something he might not like?

Seven went over to a tool case and opened it. Inside were the different tools, but she only took out scissors. With that, she went back to the work console and placed it on the work surface while removing her hairpin and letting her hair fall openly over her shoulders.

It was unclear to her why the doctor had let her hair grow so long that she hindered Seven during work and that is why she always wore it up. Seven pulled her hair together with her left hand and picked up the scissors with her right hand and put it on her hair. With one movement she cut her hair and then looked at the hair that she was holding in her left hand. She quickly put it down on the work surface and looked at the computer display. Her hair was only chin-length now, but still looked too good. So she took a strand of hair in her hand and cut it off without thinking about it. Then she took another strand and cut it off too, then another and another and so on until she was finally at peace with the result. Meanwhile, around her head, she looked like a plucked chicken, as Tom Paris would call it. She smiled at peace in the display until Seven pricked her organic suit in the eye.

Seven sighed deeply, then looked around Cargo Bay 2 and wondered what to wear instead of her organic suit. Should she replicate something or see if she found anything here?

Seven first decided to see if she found anything and therefore searched the containers. She even found one Container with overalls from the maintenance team. She quickly pulled out some of them and checked which would suit her by holding the overalls one by one to her body. Most of the overalls were too big for her, she put them back in the container. But since she couldn't find overalls in her size, she took one that wasn't too big for her.

With a single hand movement, she opened the closure of her organic suit, which immediately slid down her body and left her naked. With her foot she pushed the organic suit aside and then slipped into the overalls. She had to turn up her sleeves, which were too long for her, so that her hands were free again. With the trouser legs, it was enough to turn them over once. But now she noticed that she still needed shoes. Sighing deeply, she picked up her organic suit from the floor and took it to the replicator and recycled it. Then she looked at various shoes on the computer and then decided on black work boots that matched the color of her dark blue overalls.

As soon as the boots were replicated, she put them on and tried to test them. Satisfied that she could walk much easier in it than in her hooked shoes, she smiled and then happily went to the work console and looked at herself again on the computer display. After she was satisfied that she looked horrible enough and that she also felt very comfortable in the maintenance overalls, she left Cargo Bay 2 in a good mood. With the turbolift, she was transported to the deck where the mess hall was located.

As soon as they got there, she entered the mess hall without thinking about it. Since yesterday and today, a large number of crew members, including Icheb, who spent his shore leave with the Wildmanns who had left Voyager, was the mess hall relatively quiet at this time.

Seven looked around briefly, but then walked past the kitchen, which had not been in operation since Neelix left the voyager a few weeks ago, to the replicators that were on the other side of the measuring hall.

In doing so, she passed some crew members, who looked at her in astonishment, but greeted Seven with a friendly nod.

As soon as she got to the replicators, she requested one of her favorite nutritional supplement drink from the computer. But before she could take him out of the replicator, Chakotay grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Seven, what have you done?" He asked her gruffly, giving her a serious, angry look.

Seven withdrew her arm from Chakptay and took a step away from him, placing her hands on her back and straightening her shoulders and looking at him coolly with a piercing look.

"What do you mean exactly?" She asked emotionlessly.

Chakotay shook his head in annoyance and pointed with his fingers, to Seven's head and then to her overalls.

"I mean your hair and this jumpsuit you wear. Seven I don't understand you anymore. First you come up with messing up our shore leave plans and now you look like this. What is wrong with you?” Chakotay asked, perplexed.

Seven looked at him in silence for a long moment before she speaking.

"Don't you like it?" She asked and Chakotay looked at her irritated.

"Do you want to know if I like it? No, I don't like it at all and I don't understand why you messed up your hair and dressed so much. I would like to understand it, so tell me, why is all this?” Chakotay asked softly so that the other crew members, who were also in the measuring hall, stopped paying attention to both of them.

"I needed a change of style. Too bad you don't like it. Now please let me take my nutritional supplement drink.” Asked Seven with the necessary courtesy that she had learned during the doctor's social classes.

But Chakotay continued to look at Seven with a serious look and didn't seem willing to let her go back to the Replicator.

"Why do you need a change of style and why did you get the idea that messing up your hair like this would look good?" He asked instead.

Seven pinched her lips together and clenched her hands into fists and counted to ten, as she had seen B'Elanna do when she had to calm down so as not to hit someone.

However, before Seven could answer or do anything else, the captain entered the mess hall and headed for the two of them.

"Seven, Chakotay, what's going on here?" She asked after she noticed that the two were in a strange mood, based on their mutual body language and also the clearly palpable tension that lay between the two.

It was only when she asked her question that she noticed Seven's new look.

"Seven, what happened to you?" She asked without waiting for the answer to her previous question.

Chakotay looked annoyed at Kathryn.

"Oh, she needed a change of style." Chakotay said sarcastically, then left the two women and rushed out of the mess hall.

Seven and Kathryn watched him go. Seven immediately relaxed when he was finally gone.

"Seven?" Kathryn asked when she turned back to her. "What happened and why do you look like this?"

"I wanted to find out something and found out." Seven admitted softly and ashamed.

When she had cut her hair earlier and swapped her organic suit for the jumpsuit, she hadn't thought what the captain would say about all of this. All she had thought about was finding out what Chakotay would say.

Kathryn looked closely at Seven and then shook her head.

"Whatever you wanted to find out, was it the value that you cut off your beautiful blonde hair?" Kathryn asked gently, approached Seven and took a strand of hair that stood away from Seven's head between her fingers and looked at her a sad look.

"Yes, I found out what I wanted and it was worth it." Seven said quietly.

"Would you like to tell me what you wanted to find out?" Kathryn asked, looking at Seven kindly.

Seven shook her head and Kathryn nodded to her. "Well, maybe you want to tell me another time. But for now, do we want to have dinner together?” Kathryn asked and conjured up her question with a slight smile on Seven's face.

"Yes." she said, taking her nutritional supplement drink from the replicator.

"Very well, can you already find a place for us, I'll be right there." replied Kathryn and stood at the replicator and asked him for an easy meal. As the replicator materialized her food, she watched Seven and grinned mischievously.

She hadn't missed how upset Chakotay was when he left the mess hall and there was no doubt that Seven was guilty of it.

After Kathryn had taken her food out of the replicator, she joined Seven, who had taken a table in the back area, right next to the observation window.

Voyager had arrived in the Alpha Quadrant two days ago and had taken a flight over San Francisco Bay and Starfleet headquarters before flying to and docking at McKinley Station. Maintenance of Voyager would begin as soon as the remaining crew members left Voyager tomorrow. So when you looked out of the window, you saw the large maintenance hangar where Voyager was currently located.

After so many years, Kathryn found it a little strange not to see the passing stars from the window, but to see a dry dock, the Federation.

With their meals, they sat down with Seven, who was already sipping her nutritional supplement drink and watching her.

"Well, I called my mother earlier and notified her that I would bring you with me. She was very excited and is looking forward to getting to know you. I had to slow them down a bit because otherwise we would be loaded with so much food tomorrow night that we would probably not be able to fit through the door after a few days.“ Kathryn said and giggled slightly. But Seven looked at her worriedly.

"Seven, what's going on?" Kathryn asked.

"She probably won't want me with the way I look right now. I didn't think about it when I did it.” Seven admitted quietly and ashamed.

"Oh what, mother will probably pull you into her arms, hold you lovingly and then complain that you are too thin and that you should be given something decent to eat. She will probably comment on your hairstyle later and then drag you to her hairdresser so that you get a reasonable hairstyle. While she will scold me for not having my crewmates get a proper haircut.” Kathryn replied cheerfully and winked at Seven.

"Oh come Seven, don't worry. She will love you and nothing, not even your ruined hair or this ugly jumpsuit, will change anything. I promise you.” Kathryn explained, but Seven was still looking at her crooked and depressed.

"How about you, aren't you as upset as Chakotay is?" Seven asked quietly, looking ashamed at the table top and pushing her nutritional supplement drink with her hand.

"Me?" Kathryn asked surprised. "No, definitely not. What should I be upset about? You are a grown woman and can do whatever you want. As long as you don't hurt yourself or harm yourself with your behavior, I'm completely with you and respect your decisions. And honestly, your hair is growing back and I like your style of clothing even better than your organic suits at the moment.” Said Kathryn and smiled at Seven winningly.

Seven raised her head and looked closely at Kathryn to find out if she was serious. But as she knew the captain, she could trust her with what she told her. So Seven smiled back at her gently.

"Thank you." she said softly and Kathryn put her hand on Seven's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Nothing to thank for. But please tell me why you did it? My curiosity is almost killing me.” Kathryn replied and looked at Seven in agony, so that Seven had to laugh out loud.

Surprised by the laugh, Kathryn, but also a few other crew members, looked at Seven.

"Your laugh is adorable." Kathryn explained and Seven got a slight flush on her face.

"You should laugh often, it's lovely." Kathryn said softly again before she got a little more serious.

"Do you tell me now why you wanted to change visually?" She asked and Seven dropped her eyes again.

"Earlier when I told Chakotay that you invited me to travel to Bloomington for a few days, he was very upset and angry. I had never seen him like this. I didn't like his behavior. So I left before it got worse. On the way to Cargo Bay 2 I almost ran into B'Elanna. She asked what was going on and I told her and she tried to explain why Chakotay was upset. She said he was upset because I thwarted his plans to take me home and introduce me to his family. Since I've been here at Voyager, I've been robbed of my exoskeleton and my Borg implants. The doctor made me to a Barbie doll, put me in my tight bio suits and gave me my hair. The male crew has been staring at me ever since. Initially open and unafraid. I thought it was because I was an ex-drone and they were afraid of me. But then it was the hidden looks that I had to endure. Over the past 4 years, I have understood more and more why they stared at me. It was my appearance that made her stare. And now the thought occurred to me that maybe Chakotay is with me only because he finds my appearance appealing but doesn't really see me as a person. Therefore and also because I don't want to be stared at by the people of the earth like here at Voyager, I wanted to change. And Chakotay was very annoyed when he saw me like that. I don't quite understand how he can behave so differently in such a short time. I have always got to know him as a gentle, tender, kind and calm man. He had many qualities that appealed to me. But today I noticed a side of him that put me off and I still don't know how to deal with it.” Seven explained and was still looking down at the table top.

Kathryn stretched her arm out to her and put her hand under Seven's chin and gently pushed it up so that they could both look into each other's eyes.

"I think you should go to Chakotay and talk to him about today and also about your thoughts, feelings and fears. Breaking into a fight is never a good thing. And I want you to have a carefree time with me in Bloomington. So I ask you to go back to him before we leave and speak to him." Kathryn said and Seven nodded her head slightly and leaned a little in Kathryn's hand.

"Okay. Thanks Captain.” Seven said quietly and got up from the table.

Kathryn took Seven's hand before she could go. "It's Kathryn, I'm not the captain anymore." she said, but Seven shook her head.

"Only tomorrow, when the farewell ceremony is over and you officially hand over the responsibility of Voyager will you no longer be the captain of Voyager. But for me you will always be.” Said Seven and smiled softly at Kathryn before she finally left. Kathryn watched her go and had to swallow briefly. How much Seven had grown since liberating her from the collective.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven stood in front of Chakotay's quarters for a moment and sighed deeply before pressing the buzzer.

Nothing happened for a long moment, so Seven pressed the door buzzer again. Only after a short while the door finally opened and Chakotay stood behind it.

"Seven?" He asked in surprise and looked at Seven.

Seven sighed deeply before answering.

"We should talk again. The captain thinks that would be a good thing.” she said and Chakotay rolled his eyes.

"Is that what she means? Would you have come here if she hadn't meant that?” Chakotay asked annoyed.

"Probably not." Seven answered honestly.

"Okay, at least you're honest. Come in and let's talk. Would you like a drink?” Chakotay asked, clearing the way to his quarters.

Seven hesitantly entered and wondered if that was really a good idea.

"No, I don't need a drink at the moment." she replied, stopping briefly behind the door that closed again.

Chakotay looked over at her and pointed to the couch with his hand. "Please sit down." He asked Seven and Seven, who would like to stand still, stepped forward hesitantly and then sat uncertainly on the couch.

"All right, you want to talk, then you are welcome to start." Chakotay said, but when Seven didn't start, he looked at her skeptically. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

Seven sighed again briefly.

"In the past few weeks since we came together, I have always perceived you as a loving, kind, tender and gentle man and I liked that. But today, when I told you about the captain's invitation, it was the first time that I saw you as angry, unfriendly and bad. I don't like this side of you and I didn't understand it either. People are so irrational and it makes me insecure because I don't always know why they act like that. It was not my intention to disturb our travel plans together and I wanted to discuss it with you in peace. It just didn't work because you were upset. When I was later in Cargo Bay 2 and thought about it, I had thought about who you are and whether I can accept this side that I don't like about you. I can not. The incident in the mess hall showed me that it is not a one-time thing that you react annoyed when I do something that you do not like or that you may not understand. Please explain your behavior to me, maybe I can understand it better then.” Asked Seven and Chakotay looked at her tortured.

"Well, it wasn't you who disturb our travel plans through, but Kathryn. So I wasn't directly upset with you, but in the way she messed up our mean plans so easily. But then I was also upset with you because you would like to take this trip with her. You prefer she to me. So I wonder how much do I actually mean to you? I know I'm older than you, much older, actually. Maybe that's the real problem. Maybe it's just that I'm just afraid that she'll turn your head, give you ideas the way she usually did, and you'll realize that I'm not the man you want to be with. All of this also makes me insecure and it made me angry and still am. I'm sorry, I didn't want to be angry and verbally attack you.” Chakotay replied and looked away from Seven embarrassed.

Seven looked at Chakotay for a long time, but didn't know how to proceed, so she says nothing more and waited until Chakotay said something again. But he remained as silent as she herself and an uncomfortable silence spread in the living area.

Usually Seven didn't mind when it was quiet around them. But this uncomfortable still tugged at her nerves, so she got up abruptly.

"That's unacceptable." she said angrily, pacing back and forth. Chakotay looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked in astonishment.

"What do you mean?" He asked in astonishment.

"That we sit here and keep silent. This is unacceptable. I don't like it when you're angry and upset. I cannot accept this behavior. I will accompany the captain and we will see each other again at the end of the shore leave. Goodbye Chakotay.” Said Seven and hurriedly left the quarters.

Chakotay watched her in shock. Had she just broken up with him?

****************************

After Seven left the quarters, she leaned against the wall in a slight vertigo. What had she just done? Had she broken up with Chakotay? Had she just given up her only hope of having a family and husband?

Seven sighed deeply and tried to suck enough air into her lungs to focus. There was no point in worrying about these things right now. She had said what she said and she couldn't go back and take that back. It was as it was and the most important thing now was to look forward.

The debriefings would start in 3 weeks and the future of her and Icheb was relatively uncertain. And now she looked even darker. What would Starfleet and the Federation do with two ex-drones?


	5. Chapter 5

After Kathryn officially relinquished responsibility for Voyager in a small ceremony and then said goodbye to the other crew members who did not travel to Earth, she now sat in a passenger shuttle to Earth with Seven and some other former crew members.

Seven had been very quiet all morning and was somehow lost in her thoughts. Nor had she said goodbye to Chakotay or the other crew members who were traveling to their home worlds.

Kathryn therefore looked at her worriedly from the side for most of the flight. But did not dare to ask her how the conversation with Chakotay had gone last night. But as soon as they were more private, she would ask about it.

Half an hour later, the passenger shuttle landed on the Earth at a train station. After everyone got out and said goodbye, Kathryn and Seven had two hours to kill before it was their turn to take the teletransporter from San Francisco to Bloomington, Indiana. Therefore Kathryn had pulled Seven out of the station and went with her to the nearest hairdresser. But only after Seven had agreed to it.

The hairdresser was very friendly, although he was a little piqued at how torn Seven's hair. In the end he could only cut a Pixi Cut with what was still available. Both Seven and Kathryn really liked it. Seven, in particular, could not take her eyes off her reflection and what was particularly striking was that her mood brightened significantly and she had a radiantly beautiful smile on her face. Kathryn looked at her admiringly.

"You look so beautiful with your new haircut, how about we use the rest of the time to buy you something nice to wear?" Kathryn asked and Seven immediately agreed, which Kathryn took note of in surprise.

A few steps further, they found a boutique for women that Kathryn was about to enter, but Seven pointed to another shop that was across the street. When Kathryn looked closer, she frowned.

"Seven, this is a men's clothing store." Kathryn mentioned, but Seven continued to approach it with determination.

"I know." she said only and Kathryn watched her in astonishment before hurrying to follow her.

Seven stopped in front of the shop and looked at Kathryn.

"I would like to go in alone, would that be possible?" Asked Seven embarrassed and Kathryn looked at her questioningly.

"Yes, of course that would be possible. I just don't understand why you want to go in here and why alone. Will you explain it to me later?” Kathryn asked a little hurt because Seven didn't want her with her.

"I would like to make my own choice." Seven replied seriously and Kathryn looked at her uncertainly.

"Okay, as you like. Here, you have to pay for what you buy.” Kathryn explained as she handed Seven a chip card.

"Thanks for both. I'll hurry up.” Seven replied and disappeared into the shop.

Kathryn sighed deeply, then sat on a nearby bench and waited patiently for Seven.

Seven entered the shop and was immediately approached by a saleswoman.

"What do you wish?" She asked kindly and Seven looked at her sheepishly.

"I need something to wear, something simple, not eye-catching." Seven explained and the saleswoman looked at her a little skeptically.

"You know you're in an men clothing store?" Asked the saleswoman.

"Yes, I know that. Please I need clothes.” Seven replied again. The saleswoman took a closer look at her from top to bottom and then nodded to her.

"What size are you?" She asked, but Seven just looked at her blankly.

"I ... I don't know."

"Hm ... okay, how about you take off your overall and we'll take your measurements?" Asked the saleswoman, pulling out a tape measure from her pocket.

"I ..., I don't have anything on under my overall." Seven said softly and the saleswoman looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hm... okay. Then you also need underwear, right?"

"Yes, correct." Seven replied shortly.

"Okay, so I'm going to pick something out for you, but we only have men's underwear here. The changing rooms are over there, the best thing to do is go there and take off your clothes, I'll come with underwear.” The saleswoman explained and Seven followed her instructions.

In the cabin, Seven quickly opened the zipper and undressed. Shortly afterwards, the saleswoman appeared and handed her an undershirt and boxer shorts in the locker room. Seven quickly put them on and then left the dressing room. She stood uncertainly in the sales room while the saleswoman measured her with her measuring tape. She saw Seven Starbust on her upper arm.

"Oh, what's this? That looks interesting.” Asked the saleswoman and Seven immediately stiffened.

"This is one of my implants. I was a Borg drone.” she replied quietly, looking embarrassed at the floor.

"A Borg drone?" Asked the saleswoman in shock and Seven nodded her head yes.

"How did that happen?" Asked the saleswoman, pausing to measure.

"I was assimilated as a child and later freed from the collective by my captain." Seven replied ashamed and the saleswoman looked at her with wide eyes.

"My God, were you assimilated as a child? That is terrible. When did you escape them and how long did you live with them?” She asked.

"I was 18 years ago as a Borg drone. My captain freed me from the collective 4 years ago." Seven answered emotionlessly.

"It's been a pretty long time. I am very sorry for you.” She said softly and started measuring again. As she did so, there was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"Your hand, can you assimilate someone else with it?" Asked the saleswoman suddenly and Seven winced at the question, because she was not prepared to be asked such a question.

"Yes. But I will never do it again. For one thing, I'm no longer a Borg drone, and for another, it's a very painful experience. You don't have to be afraid of me.” Seven explained and the saleswoman smiled kindly.

"I'm very happy. Now that I know your measurements, all that remains is to ask what you would like to buy."

"Something inconspicuous, preferably dark." said Seven and the saleswoman looked at her crookedly.

"Okay, how about I bring you some things and you will see how you like it. Would you be okay?” Asked the saleswoman and Seven nodded her head gratefully. The concept of shopping was still very alien to her and so she was very grateful for the help of the salewoman.

After the saleswoman Seven had brought all kinds of clothing, Seven had quickly decided on black baggy shorts, a white short-sleeved shirt and a gray sweater. Her work boats matched her new clothes very well and even the saleswoman was very happy with Seven's choice, although it was unusual for her that a young beautiful woman like Seven dressed so manly.

After Seven had paid with the chip card, the saleswoman handed her another bag in which she had stowed the overall.

"I don't need this garment anymore." said Seven, handing the bag back. "Thank you for your help." With that, she left the shop. In front of the shop, she looked around for Kathryn, who she also found on a bench nearby.

She hurried over to her.

Kathryn blinked her eyes several times until she recognized Seven. She looked so different, not like her Seven. She didn't look ugly. No, the clothes she was wearing suited her very well. But nothing reminded her of the Seven she had seen every day for the past 4 years at Voyager and observed in its development. She looked much more like the Seven she saw with Q yesterday, only younger and brighter. Not so worn out and depressed.

Seven stopped in front of Kathryn and looked at her closely, searching her face for a clue that told her how Kathryn found her new clothes. But Kathryn was very calm as she watched Seven closely.

"Oh Seven, you look very good in your new clothes, but so different than usual. Do you feel so good?" She asked and Seven smiled broadly at her.

"Yes, that's how I feel good. Is it appropriate clothing to get to know your family?” Seven asked uncertainly and Kathryn got up from the bench.

"Yes, of course, you look very good. But if we want to meet their today, we should hurry to get to the teletransporter. We don't have much time left."


	6. Chapter 6

After the teletranporter Kathryn and Seven had materialized in Bloomington, Indiana within a few seconds, the two women stood in front of the train station and looked for a small passenger shuttle with which they could fly on to the Janeways farm in the traditionalist colony.

"Oh, look there is a small passenger shuttle. I go over and ask what the conditions are to borrow the shuttle. Please stay with our cause, I'll be right back.“ Kathryn said and Seven nodded her head.

"Sorry sir, I'd like to ..." When the man turned to look at Kathryn, he grinned all over his face.

"Yes, that's a huge surprise. Kathy ... ” and he had already pulled Kathryn into his arms and hugged her tightly. Everything happened so quickly that Kathryn didn't even know how it happened. After the man released her, she saw that he was an old friend of the family.

"Stanley, oh it's nice to see you again." she replied, smiling broadly at him.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again. I heard you are back and I am very happy to see you. You look good. What can I do for you?” Stanley asked friendly.

"I need your shuttle to get to the farm. Could you fly us over there?” Asked Kathryn and Stanley beamed at her immediately.

"Sure, I can. I even like it very much." Stanley said, rubbing his hands on his pants. "It can start right away. Do you have luggage that you have to take with you?” Stanley asked and Kathryn pointed in the direction of where Seven was.

"Oh, you're not traveling alone. Who is the young man over there? Your boyfriend?” Stanley asked, winking at Kathryn mischievously.

Kathryn stared at him in disbelief until she also saw that Seven looked like a young man from a distance and not like her Seven.

"Um ... no, she is a friend who's coming to the farm for a few days." Kathryn replied quickly before arriving at Seven.

"Oh, she looked like a man from back there, I'm sorry. I think I'm going to need an ophthalmologist appointment.” Stanley said and winked at Kathryn again.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and playfully beated Stanley on the arm, making Stanley laugh out loud.

"You're still not strong enough, little Kathy." Stanley teased, giggling a little.

Seven looked at them curiously as they got closer.

"Seven, this is Stanley an old school friend of mine, he is ready to fly us to the farm. Stanley, this is Seven, one of my best employees.” Kathryn introduced the two to each other.

"Yeah, hello, I'm glad to meet you." Stanley pulled Seven simply into his arms and pressed her friendly. Seven was too caught up in the activity to protest. But before she could move, Stanley released her and already put Kathryn's luggage in his hands. However, when he tried to lift Seven's portable regeneration station, Seven stopped him.

"No, please leave it. It's too heavy. I can carry it on my own. ”Seven hurried to say, but got a skeptical look from Stanley.

"Are you sure? You don't look very strong." Stanley replied, frowning.

But to prove it to him, Seven picked up her portable rain station and shouldered it over her shoulder. Then she smiled broadly at him as he put his hand in his neck and scratched it.

"Okay, you won." He said embarrassed and looked over at Kathryn, who also grinned broadly at him.

"Can we start?" Stanley asked and Kathryn nodded to him.

"Yes, we have everything. We can start.“ Said Kathryn and the three made their way to the passenger shuttle.

Once there, Stanley loaded Kathryn's luggage into the shuttle and then wanted to take Seven's portable regeneration station. But Seven looked skeptical.

"Oh come on Miss, how hard can that be? Give me that thing already.” Stanley said and Seven bowed her head a little.

"Seven, you should follow Stanley's request." Kathryn said and winked at her.

Seven sighed deeply, but then handed Stanley over to her portable regeneration station. Stanley accepted it immediately, but since he hadn't counted on the weight, he immediately fell to the ground and looked at Seven in horror.

"My God, how could you carry that?" He asked with a red head after he had finally got the portable regeneration station up and stowed it in the shuttle.

"I am Borg, I mean I was once a Borg drone and as such I have above-average physical strength." Seven replied and Stanley looked at her in astonishment.

"You are a Borg?" He asked irritated and Seven nodded his head.

"Gosh, you don't look as ugly and nasty as a Borg." Stanley said and Seven looked at him sulky.

"Borg aren't ugly, they just have an exoskeleton and implants that look scary to most humanoids." she said, offended and sat on a chair.

Kathryn patted her shoulder lightly and then looked at Stanley with a look that should mean that he shouldn't insult the Borg again, otherwise he would have to deal with her.

Stanley held up his hands as a sign that he was giving up.

"Sorry, I didn't want to get too close to anyone here." he grumbled, then sat down in his pilot's chair.

Kathryn sat down with Seven and put her hand on Seven's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"He didn't mean it bad." she whispered to Seven after Seven turned to her.

Seven nodded her head but said nothing.

Since the flight to the farm is only 15 minutes lasted, there was hardly any time for small talk. Stanley landed the shuttle in the meadow about 100 paces from the farmhouse.

"We're there already. We should meet up at the pub sometime, have a few beers together and share old stories.” Stanley said as he unloaded Kathryn's luggage. However, he never touched Seven's portable regeneration station, which Seven was quite right.

"Yes, we should do it on occasion. That's a good idea. Thank you Stanley for flying us here. What do I owe you for it?” Asked Kathryn, but Stanley waved it off.

"Just give me a beer and we are quit. I am on my way again, greet Gretchen and Phoebe. I wish you a nice vacation.” With that he said goodbye to Kathryn and Seven, got back into his shuttle and took off shortly afterwards.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Gretchen and Phoebe had come out of the house and hurriedly approached Kathryn and Seven.

Gretchen immediately pulled her eldest daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly as tears of joy flowed down her face.

"Mom, you're crushing me." Kathryn whined after Gretchen didn't want to let her go.

"You have to go through that now, after you have been missing for 7 long years, I have a right to crush you with as many hugs as I can think of." Gretchen explained, but released Kathryn and wiped herself the tears by hand from her face.

"Jeez, how thin are you, was there nothing decent to eat on your ship?" Asked Gretchen and Kathryn rolled her eyes. "But it's so nice that you made it back alive." said Gretchen, pulling her into her arms again and hugging her tightly.

"Mom, let me hug Kathy too." Phoebe asked impatiently, so that Gretchen finally let go of Kathryn and could finally hug Phoebe, her older sister.

Gretchen quickly turned to Seven and also lovingly pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly. But let her go after a short while and smiled friendly.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you. Kathy has already said so much about you in her letters. ”Gretchen chatted and gently stroked Seven on the cheek.

"And how pretty you are, but unfortunately too thin. But I think we can do it. Come on, let's go in, it's tea time.” Gretchen explained while Phoebe broke away from her big sister and now greeted Seven with a hug.

"Mom, how about Seven and I freshening up first?" Kathryn asked as the four women walked over to the farm house.

"Good idea, but the cake and coffee are already waiting for you. So it would be good if you hurry up.” Gretchen said determinedly and Seven looked at her in astonishment. So far there have not been very many people who have so decisively opposed their captain.

"Yes mom, all right. Where are we staying?” Asked Kathryn.

"You are both upstairs, you in your old room and Seven next to it, in Phoebe's old children's room." explained Gretchen. Kathryn looked at her skeptically, knowing that her mother had moved into Phoebe's room many years ago and had made it her bedroom.

Before she could ask any more, Gretchen pushed her and Seven up the stairs.

"Please show Seven her room, I'll prepare everything. Phoebe, please help your sister and Seven with their luggage.“ Gretchen busily ordered while she was already walking towards the kitchen.

Kathryn and Phoebe looked at each other and giggled softly while Seven looked at them curiously.

"Come on, we have to hurry before mom gets impatient because her tea is getting cold." said Phoebe, walking up the stairs. Seven and Kathryn followed. When they got to the top, Kathryn went to her old room while Seven followed Phoebe.

"So this is your room for the next few days. The door there leads to the bathroom, but you share that with Kathy, so if you want to be undisturbed, you should lock your bathroom door.” Phoebe explained and winked at Seven while she opened Seven's bag.

"Where do you have your clothes?" Asked Phoebe, looking at Seven in astonishment. Seven came up to her and shrugged.

“I had organic suits on Voyager, but I didn't like them anymore, so I left them there. We bought this one clothes earlier in San Francisco. I don't have any more clothes.” Seven confessed and Phoebe's eyes widened.

"Oh, why don't you like you organic suits anymore?" Phoebe asked and sat on the bed and knocked next to her. Seven sat next to her.

"I look like a Barbie doll in it. Some crew members said that behind my back. I don't want to be stared at anymore because I'm walking around in my tight organic suit.” Seven said quietly and looked away from Phoebe, embarrassed.

"And so you thought that you would rather have nothing to wear than what you bought today?" Phoebe asked and gave Seven a teasing look.

“I was still wearing overall this morning, but I left it in the shop. I have no credits to buy new clothes.” Seven said quietly.

"Hey, that's not bad. You know what, I have some old clothes at home that I would be happy to give you. We could go over after the tea and go through things. Meanwhile, Mom and Kathy can sit down and reconnect.” Phoebe said and Seven nodded her head.

"Acceptable." she said, smiling at Phoebe.

"What is acceptable?" Asked Kathryn, who was just strolling through the bathroom door into the room.

"You see what I told you, if you like your peace, lock the door!" Said Phoebe, nudging Seven gently and giggling.

"Very funny. But what is acceptable?” Kathryn asked again in more detail.

"Oh, Seven and I, we just agreed to go over to me after tea and get her some clothes. We have found that she has nothing to wear at all, except what she bought earlier.” Phoebe replied and got up from the bed while Kathryn looked at Seven in astonishment.

"Oh Seven, why didn't you pack any clothes?" She asked.

"Because she couldn't stand her stupid organic suits anymore." Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe, can you please leave us alone for a moment. I want to talk to Seven for a moment. Go downstairs and tell Mom we'll be right there, okay?” Kathryn asked and Phoebe got up with a sigh.

"Okay, but hurry up, Mom´s tea is probably already cold." Phoebe said and left the room. But stopped in the hall and leaned against the wall.

Kathryn sat down on the bed to Seven, took her hands in hers, held her gently and looked into Seven's eyes.

"Seven I can understand that you don't like your organic suits anymore, but why didn't you buy several pieces of clothing in the shop?" Kathryn asked softly and Seven looked at her ashamed.

"I didn't know that this was an option and that I needed more things, I didn't think of that either." she replied quietly.

“We could go to town tomorrow and buy more things for you there. You don't have to take Phoebe clothes. She has a pretty special taste in clothes and I'm not sure you will like her things. Are you sure you want to go with her to see things?” Asked Kathryn and Seven nodded her head.

Also because she wanted to give Kathryn the opportunity to spend enough time alone with her mother to reconnect. She was also curious about Phoebe, who seemed very different from Kathryn. She looked very much like Kathryn in face, but was a head taller, physically fuller, and her auburn hair was tied into a thick long braid, and in essence, she also seemed much more relaxed than Kathryn.

"Fine, would you like me to come with you?" Kathryn asked, but Seven shook her head.

"No, I want to go alone with Phoebe." Seven admitted and Kathryn smiled softly at her.

"Okay, but don't be persuaded over any weird clothes and if she starts talking about me, just don't believe everything." Kathryn said and winked at Seven before getting up and gently pulling Seven up from the bed.

"Come on, let's go before Mom comes and searches for us."

Phoebe quickly hurried down the stairs before her sister caught her listening. The conversation between Kathryn and Seven was very revealing. As gently as her sister had spoken to Seven, she felt that her sister felt very much for Seven.

Kathryn was still holding Seven's right hand in her hand as they left the room and went down the stairs. But just before stepping into the kitchen, she let go of Seven's hand to open the door.

Seven immediately missed Kathryn's warm little hand in her hand. But she pushed the pleasant feeling aside and also entered the kitchen, behind Kathryn.

In the meantime, Gretchen had covered the kitchen table with very nice dishes. In the middle of the table was a bouquet of summer flowers in a flower vase, next to it a cake and both a coffee pot and a teapot.

"Seven, come sit next to me. Would you like some coffee or tea?” Asked Gretchen and pushed Seven to a chair.

"Tea please." Seven replied, sitting in the chair she was supposed to take.

"Very good, please Phoebe pours coffee for you and Kathy." Gretchen ordered while she poured Seven and a tea.

While Phoebe poured the coffee, Kathryn distributed the cake to the plates without her mom having to tell her to do so, only giving Seven a small piece because she was certain that Seven would not be able to do it.

"Oh Kathy, why is Seven's piece so small?" Gretchen asked immediately, while Kathryn stared at her for a moment.

"Mom, Seven is not used to too much solid food, so I thought she should just try a little piece first and then decide whether she can tolerate more or want more." Kathryn said and Seven smiled gratefully at her for this care.

Gretchen didn't miss this smile. But said nothing about it, but sat in her own chair.

"Well, enjoy it." she said only and while the three Janeway women tried their cake, Seven just sipped her tea and watched the others eating.

"Seven, you should try the cake, it tastes very delicious." explained Kathryn, who had noticed that Seven hadn't started yet.

Seven immediately took her own cake fork and used it to cut a small piece off her cake and carefully pushed it into her mouth. After her taste buds picked up the taste, she smiled warmly at Kathryn.

"Good, right?" Asked Kathryn and Seven nodded to her.

"Mrs. Janeway, the cake tastes acceptable.” Seven explained to Gretchen, who looked at her a little sulky.

"Um ... first of all, please call me Gretchen. There is nobody around here who will ever call me Mrs. Janeway. And secondly *acceptable*?“ She asked uncertainly.

"Mom, Seven´s *acceptable* means that your cake is the best cake she's ever eaten. It's a very big compliment. Believe me.” said Kathryn and Gretchen looked at her daughter in astonishment.

"How much cake have you eaten?" Phoebe asked Seven, who had put another bite of the cake in her mouth.

"This is my first cake." admitted Seven after swallowing the cake.

Gretchen and Phoebe looked at her in horror.

"What?" Asked Gretchen immediately. "How can that be?"

Seven looked at Gretchen, then Phoebe, and then looking for help at Kathryn.

"Well Mom, on the one hand, it was the case that Neelix cake was mostly inedible because it included leola roots, which are quite bitter, then we didn't have a lot of opportunity to eat cake in the Delta Quadrant and on the other hand, Seven had it really didn't eat a lot of solid food yet. She has to get used to it first.” explained Kathryn.

"Ah" said Gretchen and continued eating her cake.

For a short time there was silence in the kitchen and it tore at seven nerves. She didn't like it when it got so quiet. So she looks over at Kathryn and silently asked her to do something. Kathryn who had learned to read Seven very well over time, smiled at her gently before she spoke.

"Mom, while Seven and Phoebe drive over to Phoebe, I would like to go through my things from my apartment and see what has been brought in." said Kathryn and Gretchen looked at her in astonishment.

"Phoebe, why are you driving over to your house with Seven?" She asked immediately.

"Oh, I want to show Seven some things. Don't worry, we'll be back for dinner. We won't stay long. ”Phoebe calmed her mother down.

"Okay well, because I have planned something very special as a celebration for the return of my missing daughter and Seven. And I would not be pleased if you were late.” said Gretchen and Kathryn stared at her mother with wide eyes.

"Mom, what have you planned? I hope not a big garden or dinner party.” Kathryn said and looked at her mother closely.

"No, don't worry no big deal. Just the four of us and I thought we'd have a barbecue tonight The salads are ready, the meat has been inserted. So the grill just has to be turned on. The welcome party, where all the people who are so happy that you are back, is only in a few days.” Gretchen mentioned.

Seven immediately looked at Kathryn with a panicked expression.

"When exactly is this party?" She asked.

"At the end of the week, in 4 days." said Gretchen and Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief. Seven only wanted to stay a few days, so she would surely want to travel to Chakotay before the party took place.

But Seven fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair. Kathryn looked at her in surprise, but said nothing. But she realized that something had happened yesterday during the conversation between Seven and Chakotay.

Phoebe, who also noticed the changed atmosphere in the room, got up quickly.

"Mom, the cake was very delicious, but I think Seven and I should make our way so that we can be back in time. It's okay, isn't it?” She asked and Gretchen nodded her head. Her was also clear to her that what happened, what had changed the mood.

As soon as the two girls left the house, Gretchen turned to Kathryn and looked at her seriously.

"Now tell me what's going on between you and Seven. And why was she suddenly so restless?” Asked Gretchen and Kathryn sighed deeply.

“Nothing is going on between Seven and me. We are just friends. And why she got so restless, I don't know either, but I have a suspicion.” replied Kathryn and Gretchen looked at her with a frown.

"But the way you look at Seven, you're in love with her." said Gretchen and Kathryn blushed slightly.

"Yes, mom you're right, I've been in love with Seven for a while. But you know, she is with Chakotay in love and in a few days she will travel to him and get to know his family and friends. I'm definitely not going to push in between in there and confess my feelings to her. And I sincerely ask you not to do that either.” Kathryn replied and sipped her coffee cup.

"Ah, that's it. But why is she here and not already at Chakotay?" Gretchen asked further and Kathryn had to swallow because her mother had hit the nail on the head.

“Because I asked her if she would like to travel with me for a few days. Well, Chakotay was not very enthusiastic about it, but there was a reason why I asked Seven.“ Kathryn explained and Gretchen looked at her questioningly.

"What were the reasons?" Gretchen asked further.

Kathryn sighed deeply and then told her mother about the future events she had seen with Q the day before yesterday. And she absolutely wanted to save Seven and Icheb by giving their the feeling that had a Family with the janeways and a home, which Seven and Icheb would always belong to and could always come to.

Gretchen had to wipe away her tears after Kathryn told her about the events. Then she pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly.

“Seven and Icheb will always have a home here and I will support you with everything. But I think you should confess your feelings to Seven, because as you looked at her, she looks at you too. Believe me, the girl feels a lot about you and this Chakotay is, in my opinion, an idiot, that he approached her so annoyingly and furiously and scared her so. Let us find out how the conversation between the two went and how it will go on.“ Gretchen decided and Kathryn agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Here, you have to put on the helmet so that you don't get hurt should we have an accident." Phoebe explained as she put on her own helmet and tied it under her chin.

Seven looked at her skeptically.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to the vehicle.

“This is a motor scooter, the latest craze in the cities right now. It was very popular in the 21th century. And it's been back in fashion for a few years now. Don't worry, it won't happen, but you should still put on the helmet and when I get sit on, sit behind me and hold on to me with your hands." Phoebe said and Seven was still looking at her skeptically.

Phoebe took Seven's helmet and put it on her head, then laced it under Seven's chin.

"So now you're secured, let's get going so we can make it back in time for dinner." said Phoebe, sitting on her motor scooter. Then she turned to Seven and showed her to take the seat behind Phoebe. Seven followed her and as soon as she held on to Phoebe, Phoebe started.

At first Phoebe drove very slowly from the farm, but as soon as they were on the country road, she picked up speed.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked backwards and Seven nodded her head.

"Yes, it's acceptable." she replied, beamed all over her face. She liked riding the motor scooter very much, even so much that she courageously let go of Phoebe and spread her arms and let the wind blow in her face.

Phoebe looked briefly over her shoulder and grinned at Seven.

A short time later, much too early according to Seven's taste, they had reached Phoebe's house. Disappointed that the ride was so short, Seven got off the motor scooter and took off her helmet.

"May I ride your motor scooter too?" Asked Seven and Phoebe looked at her in surprise because she hadn't expected it.

"Yes of course. But we shouldn't tell Kathy because you don't have a driver's license. And you know, she always insists on complying with the rules. She would also be very worried about you.” Phoebe replied and Seven looked at her in astonishment.

"I flew a much more complex shuttle and spaceship in the Delta Quadrant and attended many dangerous field missions both as Borg and as Exborg, why should the captain, I mean Kathryn, be worried that I'm driving a motor scooter?" Asked Seven in surprise and Phoebe first took off her helmet and hung it on the handlebar before answering.

"Because she likes you very much and doesn't want you to be in danger. Even if it's just a motor scooter that doesn't go faster than 50km / h. Come on let's go in.” said Phoebe and Seven nodded to her.

Inside the house, Seven looked around in astonishment. She hadn't seen much of Gretchen's house yet, but it was very different from Phoebe's house. Where Gretchen's house was cozy and very tastefully and neatly decorated, it was colorful and chaotic at Phoebe. No matter where Seven looked, she saw something that fascinated, interesting, or very questionable. However, before she could take a closer look at the interior or ask Phoebe about it, Phoebe pulled her up the stairs into her bedroom. There, too, the furnishings were mixed together. The bed was a black metal bed with lots of nice flourishes at the head and foot end. Above it were several colorful Silk scarves on the ceiling draped around the bed. A very old looking large closet stood across from the bed, Phoebe opened it and took out some clothes and put them on the bed.

"These are the clothes, you can choose whatever you like." Phoebe said and smiled at Seven, then she sat on her bed and looked for something in the pile of clothes. After a short time she had fished out a blouse and held it up so that Seven could see it clearly.

"What do you say?" Asked Phoebe and Seven took a closer look at the blouse. The blouse was blue and without a pattern, which Seven liked a lot. The fabric felt good because it was light and smooth.

"Acceptable." Seven replied until she remembered that the word was often misunderstood. "I mean, I think the blouse is beautiful." Seven pushed behind.

Phoebe grinned broadly at her.

"You can say *acceptable*. I know that it is meant as a compliment. You don't have to change anything for me.” Phoebe replied and patted the bed next to her. Seven sat down with her and looked at her curiously.

"You know, the way you are, you are good. Do not change anything in yourself that you do not want to change yourself. Now tell me what was going on with you at the table earlier.” Asked Phoebe.

Seven looked away embarrassed and fumbled with a piece of clothing that was close to her.

"What do you mean exactly?" She asked quietly.

"I mean you got very restless when mom told about the garden party." explained Phoebe.

"I don't like large crowds. But it's only in a few days and by then I've already left. I don't want the captain to screw up her shore leave that she really needs to rest.” confessed Seven and Phoebe looked at her in surprise.

"Oh nonsense, you're not going to screw Kathy's shore leave. She invited you and if she didn't want you to be here, she wouldn't have. So don't worry about it. And such a garden party is often very nice. You are not alone, Kathy, mom and I are with you. So you should at least stay until the garden party. That would be really nice.” Phoebe replied and got up from the bed.

"But now, we first have to find some things for you out of this pile, otherwise we won't get anywhere. What are your favorite colors?” Asked Phoebe and Seven thought about it. Her favorite color was red, but she didn't want to wear anything red herself. She liked rather understated colors like gray, blue, black, beige and green.

Both women therefore searched for such colors in the heap of clothes and put them aside so that they could go through them later. Then Phoebe took out a stack of the different pants. Which they also through. Seven didn't want dresses, so Phoebe left them in the closet.

After the two had looked through the different pants, blouses, shirts and pullovers, Seven had picked out about 4 pants that she liked. But what she liked best was the dungarees, which were cut very wide. Then she had picked out two blouses, three shirts and two warm sweaters.

"Okay, take off your clothes so we can see what suits you." said Phoebe and Seven looked at her uncertainly.

"Hey, don't worry, you don't have anything on your body that I don't have and I really appreciate beautiful female bodies." Phoebe mentioned and winked at Seven.

"What does that mean? Please explain it to me.” Asked Seven and looked at Phoebe curiously.

"That means that I had male lovers as well as female lovers. So don't be embarrassed.” Phoebe explained and Seven looked at her with wide eyes.

"You also had female lovers?" She asked a little shyly and Phobee nodded her head.

"Yes of course. I am open to many things in life. I would be pretty stupid if I didn't try everything life offers me. Don't you think?” Asked Phoebe.

"That's correct." Seven admitted after a moment that she had thought things through. “As a Borg, I have assimilated the knowledge of tens of thousands of life forms. There were many different ways of life and sexual practices among them. So far, however, I assumed that people approach this topic in a more conventional way.” Seven replied and Phoebe grinned broadly at her.

“I would also like to assimilate your knowledge, there are bound to be a lot of interesting things to learn and explore. If you have the opportunity, you must tell me more about it. But now, you should undress so that you can try on the things.” Reminded Phoebe Seven again of her actual task.

"I ..., I ..." Seven started to stutter. "My body is defaced by the Borg implants that I still have and those that have been. I ...” Seven looked ashamed and embarrassed on the floor.

"Oh, how insensitive of me." Phoebe said sympathetically, pulling Seven into her arms and pressing her gently against her.

"You know, I think there's nothing to be ashamed of. Your Borg implants and scars are yours. Therefore, don't worry." Phoebe said and let go of Seven. Seven nodded to her and then got up from the bed.

Slowly she pulled her sweater over her head, opened her baggy shorts and let them slide down her legs.

"Wow, fancy boxer shorts." Phoebe said, winking at Seven encouragingly.

"I bought the things in a men's clothing store, unfortunately I didn't have any underwear myself, so the salewoman had sold them to me." Seven said apologetically and Phoebe looked at her stunned.

"Sweetie, you're kidding me. Do you really want to tell me that you have no underwear other than what you are wearing?” Phoebe asked, startled.

“I only wore my organic suits on Voyager and they were so close to my skin that I couldn't wear underwear under them. So I don't have any. But I like the boxers and the pants they are not too tight against my skin and do not rub against my body.” Seven explained matter-of-factly as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

Phoebe looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"And Kathy didn't do anything about you having to wear these organic suits?" Phoebe asked incredulously.

"The captain had far more important things to do than looking after my clothing. The doctor said it was necessary, so I never questioned it.” Seven answered as she took off her blouse and released her undershirt.

"I understand, but that doesn't sound right to me. You know what? We should go to town tomorrow and go buy some underwear.” Phoebe said and handed Seven the blue blouse they had picked out of the laundry pile at the beginning.

"This is not necessary. I don't want to keep you from important things.” Seven said as she put on her blouse and slowly buttoned it up.

"Oh nonsense, you're not stopping me from doing anything important. I am a freelance artist and took an extra 3 weeks off while Kathy was visiting. So I have all the time in the world to go shopping with you.” Phoebe replied and looked at Seven in the blue blouse.

"Hm ... I have a little more on your ribs than you, so it's a little too big for you." Phoebe said in her mind as she looked at Seven in the blouse.

"The blouse is acceptable. I would very much like to keep it if I may.” Asked Seven and Phoebe looked at her a little crookedly.

"Are you sure?" She asked, but Seven nodded her head eagerly. "Yes I am."

"Okay, how you like. Try on the dungarees. It sure looks cute.” Phoebe said and hands Seven the dungarees.

The dungarees were too large, but Seven looked happy at Phoebe after looking at herself in a full-length mirror and looking very satisfied with her looks.

"I see you like it loose and large." Phoebe Seven teased and Seven grinned broadly at her.

"Yes." she replied.

"Great, then I think that all the things we have picked out for you will fit. What about dresses? Do you want to see them? I have some very nice specimens.” Phoebe mentioned, but Seven shook her head.

“I once had a dress on Voyager, which was very pretty, but it was very slinky. I felt out of place in it.” Seven replied softly.

"Oh, what kind of dress was it and what was the reason?" Asked Phoebe curiously.

“It was a wrap dress, which was also very tight-fitting. I had it on my first date. But I felt uncomfortable in it and the date went badly too.” Seven explained and took off her dungarees again.

"Believe me, there are always dates that go horribly. I have had a very large proportion of such dates. I hope you had a better second date afterwards?” Phoebe asked curiously.

"No, I didn't want any more data after that." Seven explained as she took off her blouse.

"So there was no one on Voyager that you wanted to get to know better?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Yes, there was, but I didn't investigate." Seven replied quietly and pulled her baggy shorts over her long bare legs again.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked, giving Seven her blouse to wear.

"Because the circumstances and the situation were inappropriate."

“I see, sometimes you just meet someone in the wrong place at the wrong time, or the other way around. Has happened to me before. But you should try the date again and now that you are back here, you also have a huge selection." Phoebe explained. "Unless you are still interested in the person. Maybe the person is also interested in you.” Phoebe winked at Seven. She hadn't overlooked the looks Seven gave her sister while drinking coffee or how her sister had looked at Seven. Between the two, it clearly crackled.

"That's not possible anymore. Since I already connected to Chakotay a few weeks ago. And the person I would be interested in knows that.” Seven replied softly and looked away from Phoebe.

"Hm ... then I wonder why you are here and not at Chakotay." Phoebe said and gave Seven her sweater so that she could put it on again.

For a moment there was a silence between the two, Seven was unsure how to break this before she became uncomfortable. But before she could think of anything, Phoebe took Seven's hand in her and pulled her to the bed. Seven looked at her curiously.

"Please tell me what it's like to be a Borg drone." Phoebe asked in a serious but quiet voice. Seven blinked at her because she was surprised by this request.

"I would like to understand it and you. Please tell me.” Asked Phoebe again.

Seven sighed deeply and looked embarrassed in her hands, which she had been lying in her lap.

"When I was assimilated, which was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. The pain was so infinite and my whole body seemed to be on fire. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like eternity. Then it was quiet and I didn't feel anything anymore. For a long time it was like that and I swam and just floated. There was nothing around me and I didn't have a single thought. Today I know that I was put in a maturation chamber for 5 cycles, so that I can grow into an adult borg drones. After I was a borg drone, my life started from new. I was connected to the collective Hive consciousness and I was no longer alone. Billions of voices spoke to me, through me and my cortical node received all the assimilated knowledge of the Borg. It was so infinite, my mind practically exploded when all this knowledge entered me. Then I became a work drone, assigned instructions and tasks that I did. When I had finished, I was given new tasks, which continued until I had to regenerate. In my alcove, which I shared with other drones, I was drawn back into this silence because of the regeneration. Today I know that at the time I was one of the few drones that had a mutation that enabled me to dive into Unimatrix Zero, a secret world that I could live in as long as I regenerated while regenerating. Today I know that I met the man there who was my first great love. His name was Axum. As a Borg drone I was one of many and part of a mighty whole. I felt nothing, had no wishes, no fears, I was strong and I had a meaning. But then Voyager arrived in the Delta Quadrant and the captain took me away from my kind. In the beginning I hated her for robbing me of the Borg and making me weak and small and forcing my humanity on me. But I have learned to be an individual and she has become an important part of my life. So I accepted her invitation. And I did not travel to his home planet with chakotay.” Seven said and Phoebe wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that you had to experience so much pain when you were so young. I wish I knew how to undo it.” Phoebe replied and pulled Seven into her arms and hug her firmly against him.

Seven carefully put her arms around Phoebe and gave her a light squeeze.

"Thank you." Seven whispered softly.

Phoebe broke away from Seven and looked at her calmly and quietly before saying anything.

"I have no idea how you got through it all, but I'm very glad you made it this far. You are no longer weak and small, you are strong, even much stronger than you were as a Borg drone. And do you know why?” Asked Phoebe and Seven shook her head.

“Because you never gave up on regaining your humanity and because you are a valuable person as you are. And I'm very glad that you accepted Kathy's invitation and that I got to know you that way.” Phoebe replied and smiled softly at Seven.

Seven smiled back, but blushed a little and looked away, embarrassed.

Phoebe grinned cheerfully at her, then got up from the bed and pulled Seven with her.

"Come on, let's clear the clothes up and then drive back so we won't be late." Phoebe asked Seven, who agreed with her.

"You know what, I can quickly put the clothes together on my own. How about if you try out the motor scooter in the yard in between?” Asked Phoebe and Seven looked at her happily.

"Acceptable." She replied immediately and turned around. Before she left the bedroom, however, Phoebe held her back briefly.

"Shall I show you how it works?" She asked, but Seven shook her head.

"No, I can find out by myself. Thanks.” she said, but Phoebe was still holding her arm.

"Please put on the helmet and take care of yourself." She asked and Seven nodded her head so that Phoebe finally let her go and Seven grinned after her.


	9. Chapter 9

Seven quickly hurried down the stairs, but before she left Phoebe's house, she stopped in the living room and examined it more. She noticed a picture on the mantelpiece. She hurriedly went there and looked at it more closely. In the picture was a woman she could easily identify as a younger version of Gretchen Janeway, a tall man stood beside her, and in front of it were two girls. One of them grinned broadly at the camera and on closer inspection you could see that these girls were missing teeth. Next to it stood a girl who was a little taller and smiled shyly at the camera and clutched the big man's hand. Was it Kathryn and Phoebe with their parents?

Seven stared at the picture for a long moment before pulling away and leaving the house. Seven took the helmet off the handlebar and put it on, as she had promised Phoebe. Then she sat on the motor scooter and started it, as she had seen Phoebe before when they drove here. At first the motor scooter jerked and stuttered, but Seven quickly got the hang of it and the ride became smoother. She drove up and down the driveway two or three times until it got too boring and then she turned onto the country road and continued on, past yellow corn fields, through a small forest and other farmhouses along the country road. Seven enjoyed the wind on her face and the surroundings that spread out in front of and next to her. For a while she drove down the country road in awe and relaxed, looking at her surroundings. She just felt happy and free for a long time. And if you weren't expecting her for dinner, she would have loved to go on and on and on. So she turned at the next intersection and drove back to Phoebe's house. But it took a little more time than it was efficient.

As she drove back, however, she was so lost in thought about the picture she had seen earlier on the mantelpiece at Phoebe house that she missed an oncoming vehicle. Just before she collided with it, she panicked and raced into the next ditch with the motor scooter.

A loud crack made Phoebe flinch. She quickly hurried to the window and saw a cloud of smoke rising from below in 100 meters. Phoebe threw the blouse she was just about to put on the bed and quickly ran out of her bedroom, down the stairs and through her front door, down the driveway and then onto the country road to the cloud of smoke.

Shortly thereafter, completely out of breath, she arrived where Seven had landed in the ditch and her motor scooter was smoking. Phoebe quickly climbed to Seven in the ditch. But Seven grinned broadly at Phoebe.

"Seven are you okay?" Phoebe asked and Seven continued to grin at her and let Phoebe help her out of the ditch.

"Yes, I've never felt more alive than when I flew into the ditch." she replied and her eyes light up.

Phoebe frowned at her and took Seven's face in her hand and turned it left to right. Startled by the blood running down Seven's cheek, she quickly opened Seven's helmet and examined the wound closely. It looked a lot worse than it was likely, but Phoebe was still too scared about the accident, so she had to take a breath.

"Jeez, I told you to take care of yourself!" Phoebe scolded severely and Seven's broad grin subsided. Then she wiped Phoebe's hand away.

"I'm fine, my nanoprobes are already repairing the damage. I'm sorry I damaged your motor scooter. I'll fix it or pay for the damage.” Seven said sheepishly and hobbled a few steps onto the country road, where she wiped the dirty hands on her pants and smoothed her sweater smooth.

Phoebe looked at her worriedly.

"Are you really well?" She asked again because Seven looked very pale.

Before Seven could collapse, Phoebe was already with her, holding her upstairs.

"I think you'd better lie down first. You look pretty pale.” Phoebe said and together they walked slowly back to the house and the living room. There Phoebe laid Seven on the couch and then got the first aid kit and a glass of water.

First she gave Seven the glass and Seven took a few sips before laying back on the couch pillows and fluttering her eyes for a moment and she passed out shortly after.

Phoebe looked worriedly at Seven and opened the first-aid kit with trembling fingers and took out disinfectant and a cotton ball. With this she dabbed Seven cuts clean. The cut was not too bad, there was no need to sew. But obviously Seven had suffered a little shock and had passed out.

After Phoebe had treated Seven's wound, she quickly ran to her computer terminal and called Gretchen and informed her that she and Seven would be away a little longer since Seven had a minor accident. Then she sat down with Seven and placed a cold, wet rag on her forehead and held her hand and waited for her to come to.

But a few minutes later Kathryn suddenly stood in her living room, completely out of breath and with a red head. She hurriedly went to Seven and Phoebe made her place. Kathryn sat on the couch next to Seven, put her hand on Seven's cheek and stroked it gently.

"Seven? Sweetheart? Do you hear me?” She asked gently and tenderly.

Seven's eyes fluttered again and then opened for a long moment. As soon as she saw Kathryn, her eyes lit up.

"Captain?" She asked confused.

"Yes I am here. You had an accident, but you're fine. I have to talk to Phoebe for a moment, then I'll be right back with you and we'll see if we can go back to Gretchen." Kathryn said and Seven wanted to sit up, but Kathryn pushed her back into the pillows.

"No, please stay a moment longer. I'll be right back with you. Take a moment to rest. ”Said Kathryn and Seven nodded her head and closed her eyes again. But this time she was not passed out, just tired.

Kathryn reluctantly got up and dragged Phoebe out of the living room into the yard.

"How did you come up with this stupid idea of letting Seven drive alone with your motor scooter?" She exclaimed angrily and Phoebe looked at her defiantly and challenging. Kathryn had her hands on her hips and Phoebe did the same.

"And how did you come up with the stupid idea of simply taking Seven out of her collective and imposing humanity on her?" Phoebe shouted angrily and hit Kathryn's wound point. Kathryn had kept asking herself this question over the years and whether it was the right decision at the time.

"It is something completely different and it was not what you think it is." Kathryn replied a little quieter now and also more sensibly.

"Then tell me how it was back then." Phoebe asked and Kathryn looked at her with a sigh. Then she sat on the steps that led to the front door and Phoebe sat next to it.

“We were in the Borg territory, I needed something to get Voyager and my crew out of there safely. Chance gave us an opportunity and I use it to work out a deal with the Borg. This was the first time I met Seven. But an enemy opponent attacked Voyager and the Borg saved us by sacrificing themselves and their Borg cube. Before they did, however, they beamed several Borg drones onto Voyager, including their alcoves and technology. My head was injured and I passed out during the attack. So Chakotay took the lead and from that point on, the agreement between the Borg and us was no longer valid. When the Borg drones began to assimilate the hold, he had them sucked out of Voyager by opening the hold's airlocks. Seven was in a Jefferies tube at the time and was able to save himself. To make a long story short, Seven then brought Voyager into the hostile territory, a fluid space, and demanded that the hostile species living there be destroyed. I had woken up in the meantime and we fought the hostile species together and Seven brought us back to normal space. In the meantime, Chakotay and the other crew members have been working on a plan to incapacitate Seven because she planned to assimilate Voyager. As a result, she was separated from the collective by a distraction. Her implants began to repel and the doctor had to remove them little by little. So it was no longer possible to take her back to the Borg without the Voyager, my crew and also Seven being in danger. When she woke up for the first time and realized that she was no longer connected to the collective and no longer heard the Hive consciousness, she hated me so much. She was angry, but also fearful and helpless. I was sorry to see her like that. Since then I have sworn to be there for her, to help her regain her humanity, to be her mentor and this has also become friendship over the past 4 years. And I swore to protect them, no matter what or who, if need be, also against you and your ideas.” Kathryn replied seriously and decisively.

Phoebe looked at her older sister for a long moment.

"Is that why you invited her to come here?" Phoebe asked instead of getting upset that her sister had spoken to her so hard.

"Yes that's it. Q, an almighty being showed me Sevens and Icheb's future and she looked anything but rosy. He told me that if I let her travel with Chakotay, all of this would happen. But if I invited her, I could improve her future.” Kathryn explained and looked across the courtyard at the slowly setting suns.

"You love her don't you?" Phoebe asked quietly and Kathryn looked at her again.

"Yes I do. But she connected to Chakotay. I don't have the right to spark in between. But I can give her my friendship and a home where she can always come back whenever she needs or wants it. That's why we're here. Not to endanger their relationship with Chakotay.” Kathryn said and got up from the steps. But Phoebe took Kathryn's hand in hers. Kathryn looked down at Phoebe questioningly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want Seven to get hurt. She had so much fun riding the motor scooter and she assured me that she had mastered difficult tasks in her life so far. Please believe me, I like her very much and I would never want anything to happen to her.” Phoebe said and Kathryn nodded to her.

"I know I'm sorry I was just so angry with you. I was just worried and very excited. I know you wouldn't deliberately harm Seven.” Kathryn explained and Phoebe squeezed her hand lightly.

"Thanks." Phoebe said quietly and Kathryn smiled wearily at her.

"I'll look after Seven. Mom is pretty upset that her grill plans have been changed, we should make sure that we do not come back too late.” Kathryn replied and went back to the house while Phoebe sighed and got up and looked down for her motor scooter in the ditch , then got him out of there and pushed back to the house.

Kathryn sat back on the couch next to Seven and gently stroked her cheek. Seven immediately opened her eyes and looked at Kathryn.

"How are you?" Kathryn asked and Seven wanted to sit up, this time Kathryn allowed it.

"Better, thanks. We can go now.” Seven explained, but Kathryn looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure?" she asked again, but Seven nodded her head.

"Okay, fine, then let you help get up and then we'll see." Kathryn said, putting her arm around Seven's waist and helping her get up from the couch.

"And how is it?" Asked Kathryn.

"A little dizzy, I think I need a regeneration." Seven explained and Kathryn frowned. When Seven voluntarily admitted that she needed regeneration, she didn't seem to be well. But she better said nothing at first, but helped Seven to go to the front door.

"My clothes?" Asked Seven and stopped.

"Where are there?" Kathryn asked, looking around the living room while still holding Seven securely in her arm.

"Maybe upstairs in the bedroom." Seven said, and Kathryn nodded to her.

"We can still get her tomorrow. Now we try to get to the car first.“ Said Kathryn and Seven looked at her irritated.

"A car is an old earth vehicle, which is very popular here in the traditionalist colony, as shuttle services are too new-fashioned and not traditionalistic." Kathryn explained and Seven got the information in their typical way.

Before the two reached the front door, Phoebe came in.

"Phoebe, I'm taking Seven to the car, can you get her clothes?" Kathryn asked and Phoebe nodded to her, hurried up the stairs and gathered all the clothes Seven had chosen and put them in a bag. Then she quickly ran back down the stairs.

"Seven, how are you?" Phoebe asked worried.

"Better, what about your motor scooter?" Asked Seven, who saw it standing in front of the front steps.

"Don't worry about it. All right.”Phoebe replied and smiled gently at Seven. Seven nodded her head before Kathryn led her to the car.

All three women returned to Gretchen together.


	10. Chapter 10

Seven eyes fluttered up after their regeneration cycle ended.

Yesterday evening, when they got back, Kathryn had insisted that Seven immediately enter her portable regeneration station and start a regeneration cycle. Seven immediately agreed and Kathryn startet the cycle.

Seven got out of her regeneration station and stopped in front of the bed in astonishment. Her captain lay in bed in front of her. She was on the right side, her hair falling into her face. She had put her right arm under her head and her left arm was on her hip so that her left hand touched her stomach. The duvet only covered her legs and ended at her waist. The captain was wearing a green silk nightgown, which had shifted slightly due to her position and thus released a lot of her cleavage. Seven admired the view for a moment, especially how the captain's chest rose and fell slightly, with every calm breath.

Seven held out her right hand, but hesitated to wake the captain out of fear. But then she gathered up all her courage and carefully pulled the duvet over the captain's torso and covered it properly again so that it did not cool down.

Then she quietly left the room and went down the stairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Good morning." came Gretchen's voice as Seven entered the kitchen. A little startled, she stopped in the doorway, not expecting someone to be awake.

"Good morning." said Seven, and then entered the kitchen.

"How are you today?" Asked Gretchen, who had just got up and took a cup from the cupboard, filled it with herbal tea and then handed it to Seven.

"Better, thanks." Seven replied and took the cup of tea. "I'm sorry I ruined the barbecue evening." she said softly, but Gretchen smiled kindly and shook her head.

"It's okay, we're going to have a barbecue tonight. Don't worry about it anymore. The main thing is that you are fine again. I heard that you are going to town today to buy new underwear. I think I will come with you. I also need some things. But Phoebe will probably not show up so early and Kathryn will surely sleep for quite a while.” Gretchen babbled cheerfully to herself while she had pushed Seven to a chair and then placed her there.

"You should put your clothes in the laundry after showering so that I can wash them later." Gretchen explained after she had sat down at the table again and there was a silence between them. Seven looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Asked Gretchen, who had noticed Seven Blick.

"I don't understand this instruction." said Seven ashamed.

"Oh, forgive me, I forgot that you probably don't know how we do things here in the traditionalist colony. We have no replicators here to recycle the laundry. We do the laundry in a washing machine. Do you see my washing machine over there? This is where the dirty laundry comes in and is washed, after the laundry, the clothes hung on the line outside and dried by the wind and the sun. As soon as the laundry is dry, it is taken off and either put it together properly or ironed and only then put in the wardrobe.” Gretchen and Seven still looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" She asked shortly, because this procedure seemed very complex and ineffective.

"Why, do we clean the laundry this way?" Asked Gretchen and Seven nodded her head.

“Because we like to do things the normal way and enjoy the individual work steps. If you just put your dirty laundry in the replicator and recycle it, it is clearly faster and less energy was used, but the work process of doing things yourself was prevented. And we like to do things ourselves.” Gretchen explained and Seven began to understand why the traditionalists led their lives the way they did.

"Interesting." she replied, sipping her tea.

"Well, that's not what I would call it, but that's probably where you grew up with all the technology. But maybe if you have tried some things yourself you will enjoy it.” said Gretchen and winked at Seven.

"Yes, that would be possible. I would like to try some things myself. Please show me.” Asked Seven and Gretchen smiled happily at Seven.

"It would be a pleasure for me, but ..." Gretchen didn't get any further, as the kitchen door opened and an dozy Kathryn, with disheveled hair, in a dressing gown, entered the kitchen.

Gretchen and Seven looked at her in astonishment, since neither of them had expected her so early.

"Good morning sweetheart." Gretchen got up and kissed Kathryn on the cheek and hugged her lovingly. "Did you sleep well and did you fall out of bed?" She asked with a smile, but Kathryns only gave her a small tortured smile.

"Good morning mom, I slept okay. And no, I didn't fall out of bed, but it's still the time of the ship that cheered me up. It will definitely take a few days before I get used to sleeping in. Good morning Seven, how are you?” Kathryn asked concerned and put a hand gently on Seven's shoulder.

"Good, thanks Captain." Seven replied promptly, and Kathyrn frowned. "I apologize, I mean Kathryn." Seven pushed behind and Kathryn's forehead smoothed again and she smiled at her kindly.

"Old habit, isn't it?" Kathryn asked and Seven nodded her head.

"Mom, is there coffee already?" Kathryn asked and Gretchen grinned broadly at her.

"Unfortunately no sweethart, I thought that you would sleep for a while. How about if you show Seven how the shower works and I make a coffee for you for so long?” Asked Gretchen and Kathryn looked at her happily.

"Yes that is a good idea. Seven are you coming?” Kathryn asked and Seven got up from the chair.

"Thanks for the tea Mrs. Jan ... Gretchen." She improved and got a hearty laugh from Gretchen.

"Gladly, please don't forget to put your dirty clothes in the laundry so that I can wash them." said Gretchen and Seven nodded to her before leaving the kitchen and following Kathryn up the stairs.

********************************************

"Seven, here you turn the water on and here you set the temperature of the water. This is a washcloth, you wet it beforehand, spread the soap on it and then you can use it to soap your body. Then you wash with the water, everything off again. The towels are over here, take as many as you need to dry yourself off.” Kathryn explained and Seven listened to her attentively.

"Where should I put my dirty laundry?" Asked Seven, because she still didn't know that. Kathryn looked around the bathroom, then pointed to a basket. "I think here she should go in," she replied, but lifted the lid and looked inside.

"Yes, in here." said Kathryn, looking at Seven with a smile.

“I know that everything here is very different from Voyager and much more old-fashioned. But I hope you will still like it here.” Kathryn said softly and was a little ashamed that her mother lived so old-fashioned.

"I like it here. However, I feel guilty because I broke Phoebe motor scooter and cannot pay the damage. I can't pay for the new underwear either.” Seven admitted ashamed. So far she had never had to worry about such things, but on Earth you obviously had to pay for everything, unlike Voyager or the Borg.

Kathryn put a hand on Seven's shoulder and smiled gently at her.

"Please don't worry about it. You have been working hard at Voyager for 4 years and this work will be rewarded and your account, which we will set up today, is well credited. And I pay for everything you need, okay?” Kathryn said, but Seven frowned. She didn't like her captain to pay for everything as long as she didn't have any credits herself. She would like to find a job quickly and earn her own credits.

"Seven, please don't worry about it, everything is fine. Come on, take your clothes off and then take a shower.” Kathryn said and Seven nodded her head.

"Good and I'll look for new underwear for you from me. So that you can wear something clean for today. I'll put it on your bed.” said Kathryn, leaving Seven alone in the bathroom. She then undressed straight away and put her dirty laundry, as Gretchen would like it, in the laundry basket. Then she climbed into the shower and followed Kathryn's instructions.

Meanwhile, Kathryn rummaged in her travel bag and searched for her underwear. A short time later, when she found them, she found that she had only the old Starfleet uniform underwear. She also needed new underwear.

With a sigh, she took off a pair of panties and an undershirt and went through the bathroom to Seven's room, laying both on the bed. She hadn't taken a bra with her because she assumed that the Seven would not fit anyway, since she had a lot bigger breasts than she herself. Next to the bed was the bag with Phoebe's old clothes that Seven had picked out yesterday. Kathryn curiously picked up the bag and put it on the bed and opened it.

She took some things out and examined them closely. She was surprised at what Seven had picked out. So surprised that she didn't even notice Seven turning off the shower, stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel and coming back into the bedroom. It was only when Seven was standing in front of her that Kathryn noticed her.

"Oh Seven, I'm sorry, I have ..., I wanted ..., I was curious about the clothers from Phoebe. Excuse me, I ...” Kathryn's face turned red, seeing Seven dressed only in a towel, with her wet short hair and drops of water on her shoulders, was a sight that immediately magically attracted her. Not going about it required a lot of willpower.

"Kathryn?" Asked Seven, irritated. It wasn't clear to her why the captain suddenly stuttered and turned red.

"Oh dear." Kathryn hid her face in her hands for a moment to collect herself. Then she dropped her hands again and asked Seven to sit on the bed.

"I put the underwear on the bed for you and saw the bag and rummaged in it because I was curious about what clothers you selected from Phoebe. You know, that was very inappropriate for me, because I invaded your privacy. I'm sorry, I had no right to do so.” Kathryn explained, but Seven was still looking at her in confusion.

The concept of privacy was still very alien to her that she had never really had it at Voyager in the past 4 years. After all, she had lived in Cargo Bay 2, a cargo hold that was accessible to everyone. Then her medical records and peculiarities were never private, but were mostly discussed with the captain. Even her bio suits were designed and replicated by the doctor. She had never really been part of it.

"Kathryn, I don't understand the concept of privacy because I've never had the opportunity to experience it." Seven confessed and Kathryn looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? What do you mean?“ Kathryn asked irritated.

“I have never experienced privacy at the Borg, but not at Voyager either. My alcove is in a cargo hold where every crew member could come in at any time, you also know my medical record and my bio suits were designed and replicated by the doctor. I didn't have any privacy on Voyager, as other crew members enjoyed. But since I was a Borg drone and have never seen or lived anything else, it didn't affect my life. But why is it now with your mother suddenly a different matter?“ Asked Seven and Kathryn looked at her dismayed.

She had never thought about what it was like for Seven to live in Cargo Bay 2 without any privacy. She herself had been to Cargo Bay 2 many times and watched Seven regenerate. How many other crew members had done that too? She was immediately startled by this realization. What had she done?

"Kathryn?" Asked Seven worriedly after seeing how pale Kathryn had turned.

"Oh Seven, please forgive me, I've done so much wrong. I never ... ” Kathryn's eyes had thick tears that immediately ran down her cheek and she started to sob.

"Captain?" Asked Seven, irritated and uncertain. She had never seen her captain cry before, and seeing this happen didn't make her feel good.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Seven.

"Because I never granted you your most human need for privacy and never came up with the idea that you need this need, like every other crew member, and that it belongs to you. I let you dwell in a dark cargo hold and who knows who has violated your privacy during your regeneration in the past 4 years. I am ... ”Kathryn didn't get any further because Seven had gently grabbed her shoulder and looked at her steadily.

"Captain, please stop. There was no damage. And you were the only one who watched me regenerate. I always found it very comforting and reassuring. All other crew members only came into the cargo hold, took what they needed and left. And I also locked the cargo hold on certain occasions, with Tuvok's permission. So I ask you to stop acting irrationally.” Seven replied, releasing Kathryn's shoulders.

Kathryn looked at her through the tears and swallowed the fat lump down her throat.

"You knew I was watching you regenerate? Why didn't you say anything?” Asked Kathryn, who had registered this detail immediately.

"As I said, I found it comforting. I didn't want you to stop So I never said anything about it. ”Seven said softly and Kathryn looked at her gently. Then she lovingly ran her hand over Seven's cheek and smiled at her.

"You should have told me, then you could have decided for yourself whether I should be able to see you regenerating or not." Kathryn explained decisively.

"What are you doing here? Kathy your coffee is getting cold and Seven you should get dressed. ”Gretchen's voice suddenly sounded as she came into the room.

"Oh, I totally forgot my coffee. Sorry mom.” Kathryn replied quickly, but Gretchen waved it off.

"It's okay, maybe you should take a shower first, but put your laundry in the laundry basket so that I can wash it later. Seven, if you're dressed, it would be nice if you could help me make breakfast.” said Gretchen and left the room and was already walking down the stairs.

Seven and Kathryn looked at each other for a moment before Kathryn winked at her.

“You can still be that old, fly across the entire Delta Quadrant and fight with the Borg, the Hirogen and the Videjaner, but as soon as you visit Mom again at home, you will be reminded of dirty laundry like a child." Replied Kathryn and rolled her eyes. Seven grinned broadly at her.

"Well, we should hurry, Mom doesn't like to wait." said Kathryn, and went into the bathroom.

Seven, on the other hand, took the bag with Phoebe's things and spread them out on the bed and then tried to decide what to wear. After a while, she decided on a long-sleeved green shirt and blue dungarees. After this decision was made, she took off the towel and stood naked in the room. For a brief moment she was tempted to look at herself in the large mirror that stood in one corner of the room, but then her fear of what she would see won and she decided against it. Instead, she put on the underwear Kathryn had put on her bed. Then the shirt and dungarees, socks and their boots. Then she dried her hair a bit before going down to the kitchen.

********************************************

"Ah, there you are. Come on, we'll go into the chicken steel and get fresh eggs.” said Gretchen and went to the back door. "Are you coming?" Gretchen asked and Seven nodded her head and then followed her.

The back door led directly to a terrace, which was comfortably furnished with garden furniture on the left. On the right hand was a large stone oven. The terrace was framed by flower beds. But a small path led out onto the Lawn area, further to the barn. Gretchen walked there hastily and Seven followed her.

In the barn, Gretchen took a small bowl from a shelf and immediately put it in a food sack and used it to take out grains.

"For the chickens. I will feed them and you will take the eggs out of the nests for so long and carefully put them here in the basket. Come on, let's go.” Gretchen said and has already left the barn. Seven had to hurry to follow her.

Behind the barn was the chicken coop, which was fenced with a fence in which the chickens were chattering excitedly and running back and forth as the sun slowly rose in the sky. Seven found the sight very appealing, but Gretchen was already pushing her forward into the gate.

The chickens ran excitedly between Seven's legs, so that she had to be careful not to accidentally step on one of them. It was still dark inside the chicken coop, but Seven could still see enough to find the individual chicken nests.

A hen was still sitting in a chicken nest and Seven watched her curiously.

"Seven, open your hand." Asked Gretchen, who had gone to her in the chicken coop after feeding the other chickens.

Seven opened her hand and Gretchen filled it with grains.

"Hold your hand out in front of her and she will eat out of it. With your other hand, you can then take her eggs away. Don't worry, she won't hurt you.” Gretchen promised and Seven looked at her insulted.

"I'm not afraid, I'm Borg, I mean I was Borg." said Seven determinedly, but still hesitated to hold her hand up to the chicken.

Gretchen took a few grains in her hand and held them out to the chicken. The chicken immediately started picking the grains.

"You see, she only picks the grains, nothing more. Dare and then take the egg out of their nest. I'll collect the rest of the eggs.“ Gretchen explained and collected the other eggs.

"Why isn't this chicken like the others outside?" Seven asked suddenly, holding her hand out to the chicken and the chicken began to pick the grains in Seven's hand.

"Because it's smart. See you feed it by hand, why should it leave its nest then?” Asked Gretchen and smiled at Seven.

"Interesting," replied Seven, shoving her hand under the chicken and carefully pulling the egg out of the nest.

Gretchen smiled broadly at her. "Well done! Come on, let's go back in and make a delicious breakfast out of the eggs. "

********************************************

"This is the refrigerator, there we put all the food that needs to be cooled, otherwise it will spoil quickly. I think we leave 6 eggs outside and we put the rest in the fridge. Please take this while I'm already looking for what we need.“ Asked Gretchen and Seven nodded her head. Carefully she took the eggs out of the basket and put them in the compartment where some other eggs were already stored.

When she had put away all but the 6 eggs, she closed the fridge and saw what Gretchen was doing. She had already taken two frying pans out of the cupboard.

"This is our stove, you can cook and roast upstairs and downstairs ..." Seven fidgeted from leg to leg, but then she put her hands behind her back and interrupted Gretchen seriously.

"Gretchen, I know what that is. Neelix had a similar device on Voyager. The Borg have also assimilated many species, including humans, as you may know. While part of the assimilated knowledge, such as food preparation, culture and general knowledge, was considered unimportant and therefore deleted from the Hive consciousness, I had access to the Voyager database. The cap ... I mean Kathryn had also given me access to part of her private database. I am therefore familiar with the preparation of various food dishes. Please let me do the breakfast preparation. I'm familiar with Kathryn's favorite dishes.” said Seven and Gretchen looked at her with a broad smile.

"Okay good. Then I set the table and prepare the fruit salad. Let's start!” Said Gretchen, leaving Seven, who took a deep breath.

"Oh, all the spices you need are here in the drawer. And in the fridge, you are sure to find other useful foods that you may want to use. Take whatever you need and if you don't know what is what, just ask me.“ Gretchen said before finally leaving Seven alone at the stove, who just nodded after her.


	11. Chapter 11

“Seven, that was really a very delicious breakfast. You did very well.” Kathryn explained after swallowing the last bite and leaning back against the back of her chair with a full stomach and grinning broadly at Seven.

Seven blushed at the compliment, but Kathryn thought Seven looked charming with it.

"Yes, Kathy is right, it was delicious. You implemented my recipe exactly as I would do it.” replied Gretchen and Seven smiled broadly at her.

"I have assimilated this recipe from Kathryn's personal database." Seven said, looking sheepishly down at her half-full plate.

"No problem, my recipes are used in sensible way. Kathy and Phoebe are hopelessly lost in the kitchen.” Gretchen mentioned and sighed deeply.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and winked at Seven, who then gave her a smile.

"Mom, I'd like to show Seven the lake before Phoebe shows up and we drive into town. Would it be okay if we exceptionally leave you alone with the dishes?” Asked Kathryn shyly.

But Gretchen was already waving. "Yes, go on, I can do it well on my own. Don't be late again.” Gretchen warned while Kathryn had already gone to the back door and Seven was following her.

"Yes, we'll be back in time. Don't worry mom.” Kathryn replied and rolled her eyes again before stepping out onto the terrace.

For a while the two women walked quietly side by side across the courtyard to the other end of the Janeway property, towards the garden gate. Kathryn opened it and took Seven's hand in her and led her out onto a narrow dirt road surrounded by fields of corn to the left and right.

In a pleasant silence they went on to a small grove.

“As children, Phoebe and I used to play hide and seek or build small huts out of branches and twigs in which we acted as if it were our house. Of course, I was always in charge because I was the older one. Sometimes Phoebe didn't like it that much. And once she broke our hut out of anger and built her own. She was 5 years old and her hut consisted of only a few small branches that she had put together. At the next gust of wind everything collapsed again. And Phoebe howled like a baby. It was quite a drama and Mom scolded me for not helping Phoebe and when I was the older and more sensible one. I tell you, little sisters are really often very tiring and also very annoying.“ Kathryn said and Seven looked at her thoughtfully and also a little sadly.

As a child on the Raven, she never had another child to play with and often wished for a sister or a brother at that time. But it had been good under the circumstances that she had had no siblings, because otherwise the Borg would have assimilated her too.

Kathryn, who looked at Seven from the side, frowned.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly, but Seven shook her head.

"No, everything's fine." said Seven, looking away from Kathryn.

"Well, then let's go on, we're right at the lake. There is a bank where we can sit down and talk.” Kathryn explained and took Seven's hand in her hand again.

In fact, after a few steps, they reached the lake and the bank Kathryn had spoken of. Both sit on it and silently look at the surroundings.

"Nice not?" Kathryn asked and Seven nodded her head.

“Phoebe and I learned to swim over there on the beach. It is still quiet here, but in the afternoons the neighboring children usually come and swim in the lake. Then it is not so idyllic here anymore.” Kathryn explained and was tempted to ask Seven if she would like to return for a swim this afternoon. But before she could ask, Seven turned her head to Kathryn and looked at her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked simply.

"I noticed that you didn't say goodbye to Chakotay. Since yesterday I wanted to ask how the conversation between you and Chakotay went the night before. But we didn't have a quiet moment yesterday. Do you want to talk about it?” Kathryn asked while Seven blinked at her for a moment before turning her head away and looking at the lake.

"We talked, but there was no clear end result." Seven replied quietly, still not looking at Kathryn.

"Oh." Kathryn put her hand under Seven's chin and gently turned Seven´s head towards her, then looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb your relationship or that you two are arguing. Please believe me.” Kathryn said sincerely and let go of Seven chin.

"You are not to fault, it is my own fault." Seven replied, looking out at the lake again.

"Oh, why do you think so?" Kathryn asked curiously, but also worried.

"I told Chakotay that I only want to see him again in 3 weeks after the shore leave." admitted Seven. Then she turned her head to Kathryn.

"However, I will only stay here for a few days. You don't have to worry about it. I know that you urgently need the shore leave to relax. I will leave tomorrow or the day after tomorrow if I have a precise plan.” Said Seven and got up from the bench. But Kathryn grabbed her hand and held it back.

"Seven, you don't have to go. I would be happy if you stayed here for the whole 3 weeks. Please don't leave.” Asked Kathryn and looked at Seven gently.

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone or ruin your shore leave." Seven replied again, but Kathryn stood up and shook her head as she went to Seven and looked at her with her gray eyes.

"You won't ruin my shore leave if you stay here. But if you leave, this would happen because all the time I would be wondering where you are and if you are fine there. You know, in the past 4 years I always knew where you were at Voyager and where I could find you. Suddenly not knowing it would make me very restless.“ Kathryn confessed and Seven frowned at her.

"Why? Are you afraid that I could do something terrible?” Asked Seven seriously.

"No of course not. I know that you would not do anything that could endanger yourself or others. No, it's because I ..., I ..." Kathryn hesitated and didn't know how to best express what she felt for Seven without making herself ridiculous.

"What?" Asked Seven, looking at Kathryn curiously and a little skeptically.

Kathryn gathered all her courage and put a hand behind Seven's neck and pulled Seven's head very close to her and, without having previously planned, her lips found Seven's lips and lay down gently on them.

Seven stiffened for a moment, but only because she was so surprised. But after realizing the situation and Kathryn lips lying so wonderfully soft and tender on her lips, she instantly relaxed and returned the kiss by opening her lips and lightly running her tongue over Kathryn's lower lip.

Kathryn quickly put her other arm around Seven's waist, which was a little more difficult since she was wearing the wider dungarees from Phoebe. But as soon as she wrapped around Seven and pulled her close to her body, she heard a small moan that escaped from Seven's mouth.

Seven's hands cautiously gripped Kathryn's face and her fingers slid slowly and carefully over her cheek as the kiss grew more intense and passionate.

Both women forgot everything around them for a long moment. Neither the beautiful lake or the chirping birds, nor the light wind that brushed through her hair were still there for her. For her there was only her tightly pressed bodies, her fast beating hearts, her lips and her tongues that danced around each other and the warmth that spread in their bodies.

"Woah" was the first thing Kathryn brought out after she had to break the kiss because she needed to breathe air in her lungs. Then she looked shyly at Seven, but in Seven's eyes she saw only a gentle and slightly feverish look. Her pupils were dilated and her mouth was slightly open and her chest rose and fell quickly.

Both looked at each other silently, still holding each other.

Then Seven leaned forward and kissed Kathryn's cheek lightly and tenderly.

"You kiss differently than Chakotay and my body feels strange." she replied after pulling her face back and looking at Kathryn thoughtfully.

"Are you feeling better or worse?" Kathryn asked, frowning a little.

"Definitely better, your kiss was nicer, more tender and gentler. You taste very appealing, almost delicious, although I have never eaten anything that tasted better than you. I have no experience with this. And my body seems to vibrate, my skin tingles and a warm wave has spread inside me.” Seven logically explained and Kathryn grinned broadly and blushed.

"Well, thanks for the compliment. And I'm sorry I just kissed you like that without getting your permission first. That is actually a *no go*“ explained Kathryn, but Seven looked at her with a smile.

"Why did you kiss me?" Asked Seven.

"Because I was afraid to say something wrong. My heart just took over and finally wanted to show you how I feel for you. And now you kissed me back. So can I assume that you also feel something for me or was it just…” Before Kathryn could ask further, Seven covered Kathryn's mouth with her lips and kissed her tenderly.

"No, I feel a lot for you too, but I never had hopes that you feel would be the same. How long you have feeling for me?” Asked Seven after breaking the kiss and Kathryn looked embarrassed to the side.

"From the beginning. Back when you were in the brig, your body slowly rejected your implants and you were so desperate and lonely, that's where it started. It hurt my heart to see you suffer so much and I often doubted my decision to leave you with us. But the more I got to know you, the less I could be without you. Every time you went on an outside mission, I was afraid that something might happen to you. And when your cortical knot failed, I really did….” Kathryn couldn't speak anymore, the memories of the time when she almost lost Seven hurt too much. So she let go of Seven and sat back on the bench. Seven sat down next to her and Kathryn took her hand in hers and pressed it lightly and ran her thumbs over the back of Seven's hand.

"I hated you in the beginning. I wanted to hurt you and inflict the same pain you inflicted on me by robbing me from the Borg. But in the brig when I attacked you and then you held me in your arms and comforted me, something happened to me. I had never had a hug before then, at least I didn't remember it, and it warmed me from the inside. I didn't know what it, but it calmed me down and made me think you might not be so hateful after all.” Seven explained quietly.

"I started to rethink my situation and I started to trust you, to follow you and I wanted to do my best to help you and your crew no matter what. But then it slowly changed and it became more ... ”Seven stopped and considered for a moment, not knowing how to best describe it.

"I don't know how to describe it." Seven said quietly, looking frustrated.

Kathryn put her hand on Seven's cheek and stroked it gently. 

"That's not bad. It is only important that we now know about our mutual feelings about each other. Please stay here with me for the next 3 weeks.“ Asked Kathryn.

Seven got up abruptly from the bench, unsure whether to stay or start working on a plan of how her life would go on. She also had to find out who she was. She was no longer a member of the Voyager crew and she was no longer a Borg drone, but she was still not entirely human. Who was she? Was she enough to earn Kathryn's love? Did she deserve to be loved at all? Could she love enough herself? There were so many questions in Seven's head and it frustrated her immensely that she couldn't put her thoughts in order.

"Seven?" Kathryn asked worriedly.

"I can't stay, I have to find out a few things first." Seven said quietly.

"What things are there?" Kathryn asked and could see from Seven's posture and also from her look that Seven was afraid of something. She had seen Seven like this a few times before, and it was always situations in which the young woman felt overwhelmed by the situation or was preoccupied with something.

Since Seven didn't answer and even turned away from Kathryn, Kathryn got up from the bench and came close to Seven. Like back in the brig, Kathryn hugged Seven from behind and put her hands on Seven's stomach as she hugged Seven tightly and held her tight.

"Seven, whatever it is that scares or worries you, I'm here for you. You don't have to do any of this alone. And that doesn't matter whether there will only be friendship between us or maybe even more.” Said Kathryn and Seven leaned into Kathryn's comforting hug and nodded her head.

"I just don't know who I am at the moment." Seven admitted softly and Kathryn frowned before releasing Seven and stepping in front of her to look at her closely. Then she pulled Seven into her arms again.

"Oh, that's it. Well, I can calm you down. In the life of every individual there are different phases, where you ask yourself more and less who you actually are. I myself have gone through such phases a few times. Come on, let's sit back and I'll tell you about it. But only if you want to.“ Said Kathryn and Seven nodded her head and let herself be led to the bank again.

“Back when I was a very young girl, I was about 15 years old, I often asked myself who I was and who I wanted to be. My father was an Admiral in Starfleet and I wanted to be like him. But my mother was also a great woman and I also wanted to be like her. So on the one hand I wanted to be a successful woman in the Starfleet, but at the same time also a great wife and mother. I have always been a hard-working student and did all my tasks with flying colors. But then I reached puberty and suddenly I was no longer just a girl, my body changed. Where I had no breasts before, they grew suddenly, I got hair on different parts of the body and there were many other things that changed. I have to say that all of this started very late for me. But then it happened and nothing was as before. My breasts bothered me in my favorite sports, boys suddenly looked at me differently and my moods kept changing. Where I used to be communicative, happy and exuberant as a child, I was suddenly brooding, moody and often very sensitive. Every word that sounded like criticism of me or my work made me cry or I got angry. To be honest, I didn't know myself anymore. And it went on for a while, almost all of my youth. That only changed when I was admitted to Starfleet Academy and was finally where I always wanted to be. I wanted to experience the stars and adventures. And at the academy I learned so much about a great deal and luckily my hormone balance had leveled off so much that I no longer had any mood swings.” Kathryn paused and looked at Seven. Then she shook her head.

“But you grew up with the Borg and you missed the different stages of development that we all went through. So it is no wonder that you do not know exactly who you are at the moment. You know, that was always a reason for me not to confess my feelings that I have for you because I was always aware that you have not experienced and processed many development phases. And that all of this would probably have been far too early for you and you weren't ready for it yet. I was very sorry for you that your first date went so wrong, but frankly I was not surprised. What really surprised me was that you met Chakotay. Please don't get me wrong, yes you are a grown woman and I know that you understand the concept of a relationship and want to live it. But what I didn't understand was that it was Chakotay that you chose as your partner. I mean he is a great, caring, kind and nice man. But you never really had a good relationship or spent a lot of time together.” Kathryn said and Seven took a deep breath.

“I got to know Axxum again in Unimatrix Zero. Finding out that I had a 6-year relationship with him had surprised me a lot and plunged me into a Emotional chaos. He awakened again the feelings in me that I had for you a long time, but which I hid deep inside because I knew that it would never become anything. But it made me feel lonely and alone, like when I first came to Voyager. I didn't know where to go with my feelings. And then ... there was Chakotay. We crashed on the planetary mission and we got to know each other better there. I ... ”Seven stopped and tears came from her eyes.

Kathryn gently wiped the tears with a handkerchief, which she had pulled out of her pocket.

"I didn't love him, but I felt better around him. I finally wanted to belong to someone. I didn't want to be alone and lonely anymore. I wanted to love and be loved. But he was so horrified when he saw me with my new haircut and in the overalls. I didn't like this behavior from him, so I don't want to see him again. But you, you reacted very differently. Why?" Seven asked when she suddenly realized that Kathryn hadn't looked at her as horrified as Chakotay had a few days ago.

"Because my feelings for you don't change just because you suddenly look different. You are more than just a beautiful young woman. You are intelligent and brilliant. I trust that you had a good reason to cut your hair and put on old maintenance overalls. The only important question is, are you feeling good the way your hair is now and in the clothes you are wearing?” Asked Kathryn, looking at Seven gently.

Without thinking for a long time, Seven replied immediately. "Yes."

"Good, because that's the most important thing. You have to please you and love yourself to be happy.” Kathryn replied and Seven frowned at her.

"But I don't know who I am and I don't love myself. I caused so much suffering as a Borg drone, how could I ever forgive myself and love myself?” Asked Seven, confused.

"Well, I've told you many times that what you did as a Borg drone wasn't your fault. You just followed orders and you made enough reparation. You lost 18 years to the Borg. I think you have to let go now and start living your life without this guilt, which is not your fault at all. That you have to learn to love yourself, just as I love you, so that you can be happy. Because that's exactly what life is about. Living life and being as happy as possible.” Kathryn replied and Seven was still looking at her thoughtfully.

"I ..." Seven started, but then decided differently. "Do you love yourself?" She asked instead, having noticed how Kathryn often considered herself critically about her decisions and actions, and also pondered far too much about it and wondered whether they were the right decisions.

"Well, you caught a sore spot with me. I think you know me, well enough to know that I am often very critical of myself. But I have to be that as captain of a spaceship with responsibility for a crew. I have to think about a lot and keep an eye on the well-being of everyone. As a private person, I often forgot myself or put myself in the back. As a Starfleet captain, it is not easy to love yourself and to be happy with all decisions you make.” Kathryn replied and Seven nodded her head as she understood what Kathryn was saying.

"But, I think we both can do it together, that we learn to love ourselves as we deserve it. Don't you think so too?” Asked Kathryn and Seven leaned her head on Kathryn's shoulders and nodded slightly while Kathryn took her in her arms and hugged her.

"Good. I think we have to go back slowly, otherwise it will be too late for shopping." Kathryn said and pulled away from Seven. Seven nodded her head and both made their way home.


	12. Chapter 12

Kathryn was sitting on the terrace trying to read a book, but then she saw Seven coming out of the barn out of the corner of her eye. She quickly put her book aside and hurried to Seven.

"It's enough! Return the brushes and paint buckets to the barn. You will not do that now either!” Kathryn stated decisively. Seven raised her eyebrow and looked at Kathryn questioningly.

"Captain?" She asked and Kathryn raised her finger.

"Oh don't come with *Captain?*. You know exactly what I mean. Ever since we came back from shopping the day before yesterday, you've been whirling around the house and outside and doing all kinds of work. Yesterday you cleaned all the windows of the house, removed the curtains, washed and hung them up again. And now you come out of the barn with a paint bucket. And right now the point has been reached that I have to tell you that it is enough.“ said Kathryn and Seven frowned at her.

"No, I don't know what you mean. Please explain it to me.” Asked Seven and Kathryn put her hands on her hips and looked at Seven in captain mode.

"You have worked in the past two days and done everything that needed to be done indoors or outdoors. But now it's enough. Now I want you to stop. It's not just my shore leave, it's yours too. And that means that you stop whirling around here, cleaning, repairing or doing other work that doesn't have to be done. Do you understand me now?” Asked Kathryn and Seven put her hands on her back and straightened her shoulders.

"Is that an order?" She asked instead and Kathryn looked at her for a moment in astonishment.

"No, it's not an order yet, but I can make an order out of it if you want to." Kathryn replied, also standing up to her full size.

"We are off duty and no longer at Voyager, theoretically you are no longer my commanding captain." Seven said in a logical tone and looked at Kathryn challenging.

Kathryn swallowed one or two times until she threw her hands up in the air and let them drop again.

"You are right, I am no longer your captain, but I ask you to bring the paint buckets and brushes back into the barn, go upstairs to your room and please put on the swimwear that I put on your bed for you. I would like to go swimming and I want you to come with me and finally start to relax!” Said Kathryn, now softer and Seven facial features also got milder, but her hands were still clasped on her back.

"But the fence needs painting." she replied logically.

"That may be, but it doesn't have to be now and not today. That can be done another time.” replied Kathryn promptly.

"I can't swim." Seven said softly and a little ashamed.

"It doesn't matter. I can show you if you want. If you don't want it, it would just be very nice if you would join me at the lake and we could spend a little time together.” Kathryn said, placing her hand gently on Seven cheek and stroking it lightly.

Seven eyes lit up immediately and she turned her face a little so that her lips were now exactly in Kathryn's palm. Brave enough, she pursed her lips and breathed a little kiss on it. Kathryn smiled at her and quickly pulled Seven into her arms and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Since they had confessed their feelings for each other two days ago, in the meantime there had been this little tenderness between them. Provided Kathryn had taken the initiative.

"So please accompany me to the lake?" Kathryn asked again more gently and lovingly and Seven nodded her head.

"Yes." she said softly and received a big smile from Kathryn.

"Very nice. Give me the paint buckets and brushes. I will take her on the barn while you go up and change.” Kathryn explained and took everything from Seven that she had in her hands.

"And please cream yourself with the sunscreen. I don't want you to get a sunburn.” Kathryn mentioned while walking slowly to the barn.

Meanwhile Seven went slowly into the house and sighed deeply. It had been true since she returned from shopping the day before yesterday that she had been looking for tasks that she could do. She had offered help to Gretchen wherever possible and Gretchen had gratefully accepted her help. Seven was still uncomfortable with the concept of leisure or rest, and she clearly felt uncomfortable doing nothing and not being able to do any work or tasks. She was still too Borg. But it couldn't hurt to spend an afternoon with Kathryn at the lake. After that she could definitely continue to work.

With a sigh, Seven climbed the stairs up to her room. Seven found the swimwear that Kathryn had put there for her on the bed. Contrary to what was expected, this swimwear looked very comfortable because it consisted of a blue top, which was cut quite airy. There was also a pair of pants that looked black and similar to the boxer shorts she bought a few days ago. Next to it was the sunscreen that Seven immediately took in her hand and read the application description.

"How do you like your swimwear?" Kathryn's voice suddenly sounded as she entered Seven's room through the bathroom. Seven looked up at her and smiled.

"Acceptable." said Seven and Kathryn laughed.

"Well, then you should put them on quickly so we can go down to the lake." Kathryn said and when Seven started to take off her dungarees exactly where they were, Kathryn stopped them.

"The best thing is to go to the bathroom or wait until I leave your room." Kathryn said and Seven frowned at her.

"Why?" She asked confused and Kathryn looked at her ashamed.

"So you can change undisturbed." replied Kathryn and Seven still looked at her questioningly.

"Do you find my looks so repulsive that you don't want to see me doing it?" Seven asked quietly and Kathryn looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? No of course not. I don't find your appearance repugnant. You look beautiful to me and none of your implants or scars can change anything. No, it is not. It's just that I wanted to give you the necessary privacy.” Kathryn explained and Seven's face lit up because Kathryn didn't find her ugly. Although she had to admit that she saw herself differently and did not know exactly how to change that. Frustrated by this, her facial expressions darkened again a little. So that Kathryn didn't notice, she turned away and took the swimwear and went into the bathroom.

"Kathryn?" She called shortly afterwards.

"Yes?"

"Do you keep your underwear under your swimwear?" Asked Seven and Kathryn had to smile.

"No, you take her off for a swim." she replied, sitting down on Seven's bed, which Seven hadn't used in the past few nights, since she'd regenerated.

A moment later, Seven was back in front of Kathryn in her swimwear and Kathryn looked at her with a smile.

"You look good. How do you feel in it?” She asked and Seven looked down at herself.

"Acceptable." she said as she put her clothes on the bed.

"Fine, should I help you apply cream?" Kathryn asked, already taking the sunscreen in her hand.

"No, I think I can do it alone. Thank you.” Seven replied and Kathryn looked at her a little disappointed, but gave Seven the sunscreen.

"Okay, then I'll quickly change my clothes. Could you please help me cream my back?" Asked Kathryn and Seven started grinning.

"Gladly." she said and Kathryn grinned back at her.

"Fine, I'll be right back." she said, and quickly went into the bathroom, then into her room and hurriedly took off her clothes and put on the green bathing suit she had bought the day before yesterday. As soon as she put it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. Sighing softly, she realized that she no longer looked as young, fresh and dynamic in it as she did a few years ago. No wonder Seven never took the initiative and never touched Kathryn first.

Kathryn jumped briefly when slim hands lay on her bare back and gently stroked it and a kiss was placed on her neck.

Seven's hands slid over Kathryn's back to her hips. Then she pulled Kathryn's body against hers and her hands lay on Kathryn's belly, breathing more kisses on the back of her neck and then biting lightly into it.

Kathryn groaned softly as a warm prick in her abdomen pulled her through at that moment.

"Do you like this?" Seven asked quietly as her Borg hand went to Kathryn's left breast and then grabbed it. It wasn't a painful grip, it was more of a tender grip on her chest and Kathryn immediately felt her nipple straighten up under Seven's hand and stab it.

Seven placed more kisses on Kathryn's neck as her right hand trailed down Kathryn's stomach and then lay on her pubic bone.

"Yes." breathed Kathryn, groaning before she thought about it and came up with many reasons why it wasn't a good idea right now. So she turned to Seven and looked into her blue eyes.

"I like your touch very much and I would like to continue this, but unfortunately I have to ask you to stop." said Kathryn and Seven looked at her irritated.

"Why?" She asked softly and confused.

“Because nothing is really clear yet. I'm in love with you and you in love with me, but you're still with Chakotay, aren't you? I don't know if you will be staying for the next few weeks or if you are leaving tomorrow. I don't know how to deal with it when you go. And then you are also finding yourself and I do not want to complicate everything in which we have sex or are so excited that sex could occur. All of these are too many factors that all have to be clarified first so that I can do it.” Kathryn explained reasonably.

"I just want you to be really sure that I am the one you want to have sex with. Look, I'm a lot older than you and you've never seen me naked. God knows I don't look as young and crisp anymore as I used to. I'm worried you'll be disappointed I have ... I mean I had ... I don't know anything about sex with another woman. And now, I'm a Starfleet captain, we don't like to admit that we feel insecure. And ... ”Kathrypn kept chattering while Seven looked at her curiously, trying to make sense of what Kathryn was saying.

"I've never had sex with anyone." Seven interrupted suddenly, hoping Kathryn would stop telling so much nonsense.

Besides, Seven hadn't intended to seduce Kathryn and have sex with her. She had just walked through the bathroom into Kathryn's room, watching her put her swimsuit on. She had suddenly felt a great desire to touch and kiss her. Her hands then simply wandered over Kathryn's body without her having planned any of it. She was actually in a trance.

Kathryn looked at Seven speechless and blinked her eyes in confusion.

"But ... I mean ... I thought you and Chakotay ..., you ... should have ..." Kathryn stuttered to herself and Seven smiled warmly at her and shook her head.

"No, we never got that far. Chakotay wanted to, but I didn't. I was always too nervous and tense. And that's why it never happened.” Seven admitted.

"Oh" Kathryn said only and sat on her bed.

"Yes. And I didn't want to seduce you and have sex with you. It was only I ... I wanted to ask you something and therefore came to your room. You didn't notice me because you just undressed quickly and then put on your swimsuit. But I felt a great desire to touch you and then I was already with you and ... I didn't want to disturb your privacy or touch you without your permission. It was ... I'm sorry.” Seven said shamefully. But Kathryn held out her hand to Seven and Seven accepted it.

Kathryn pulled Seven towards her on the bed and gave her a gentky kiss.

"It really excited me how you surprised and touched me. And I would have loved to go further if all of these ambiguities hadn't existed,” Kathryn explained sadly.

"So you're not angry with me?" Asked Seven uncertainly, but Kathryn shook her head.

"No, I'm not angry with you. If I had been angry, I would have stopped it immediately. So I was very pleasantly surprised. Can you please apply sunscreen to my back?” Asked Kathryn and Seven nodded to her and took the sunscreen in her hand.

Seven spread some sunscreen on her palms and carefully rubbed Kathryn's shoulders first.

"I logged on to the computer terminal with Gretchen's permission this morning, while you were still asleep, and was looking for a place to stay in San Francisco. Unfortunately I didn't find anything, so I booked a hotel room. Since you set up the account for me, I have enough credit for now to be able to afford it. I don't want to live in the Starfleet quarters for the next few weeks.” Seven said quietly and Kathryn had turned her head back towards her and looked at her with a sad face.

"So you're not staying?" She asked quietly.

"No, I have to find out who I am, who I want to be and what I want to do with my future life. I also thought about getting to know my aunt Irene, as you suggested to me a while ago.” replied Seven.

Kathryn turned her head back and tried to push back the tears that were already in her eyes.

"What about the two of us?" She asked quietly.

"As long as I don't know who I am and what I want to do with my life, I can't have a relationship with you. That would be wrong.“ Seven replied logically and Kathryn had to agree with her, although it broke her heart.

Kathryn turned to Seven and looked at her closely.

"Seven, I want you to know that I will always be your friend and you will always have my love and support. You and Icheb will always be part of the family and will be welcome here or where I will live.” Kathryn explained and pulled Seven into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Seven put her arms around Kathryn and also hugged her tightly.

When the two separated, they both had tears in their eyes that were slowly running down her cheek.

"I love you." Kathryn said softly and Seven closed her eyes for a brief moment. After opening it again, she looked at Kathryn very much in love and her lower lip began to shake violently as she tried not to sob.

"I ..., I ..., I love you too, but I have to go." Seven replied softly and Kathryn nodded to her.

"I know. I'm always there for you, please don't forget that.” Kathryn replied and smiled gently at Seven.

Seven bowed her head to Kathryn's head and put her lips on Kathryns, who immediately returned the kiss and hugged Seven again in her arms.

***********************

"Why do you look so sad?" Asked Gretchen after sitting on the beach blanket next to Kathryn.

"Hello mom, nice that you came here." replied Kathryn, pointing to Seven, who swam happily around the lake.

"I only taught her to swim less than an hour ago and now she doesn't want to be got out of the water anymore." Kathryn continued and put on a forced smile. However, she couldn't fool Gretchen.

"Then why are you looking so sad?" She asked again.

"Because she's leaving tomorrow." Kathryn said quietly.

"I understand, I'm sorry for you. May I ask why?” Asked Gretchen, looking at her daughter.

"She doesn't know who she is and she wants to find out. She also wants to visit her aunt Irene. I think it is a good idea if she gets to know her relatives and maybe she can find out who she is and what she wants to do with her life.” Kathryn replied and Gretchen nodded to her.

"Does she know that she is always welcome with us?" Asked Gretchen and Kathryn looked at her in astonishment.

"Yes, of course mom, I told her and she promised to report back to me regularly to let me know how she was doing." Kathryn replied.

"Good" said Gretchen, rising from the beach blanket. "I will cool off briefly in the lake. I'll be right back.” she said and was already walking down to the lake.

Kathryn watched her go and regretted that her mom hadn't stayed to comfort her. She felt miserable and didn't know exactly how to deal with the fact that Seven was leaving tomorrow and she didn't know when she would see her again next time. She would like to crawl under her covers in her room and let her grief run free and howl. But so she had to be strong and put a smile on Seven and shouldn't let anyone know how much she hated Seven's decision.

Sighing heavily and with watery eyes, Kathryn lay back on the beach blanket and quickly wiped away the tears that had stolen from her eyes. Then she covered her with her arm and tried to stop thinking about it. Which of course she didn't succeed.

For a while, Kathryn focused on the sounds around her. The birds chirped, the bees hummed, the children laughed and ...

Kathryn sat up quickly when she heard her Mom and Seven coming closer, who were talking about something.

Kathryn smiled at both women she loved so infinitely while inside she was desperate.

When the two were close enough, Kathryn first handed her mother a bath towel and then she got up to put Seven in a bath towel around her body.

Seven already had blue lips and trembled slightly.

"Thank you." she said when Kathryn had completely wrapped the towel around her chilled body and it immediately warmed up a bit.

Kathryn just nodded to her, unable to say anything. She wanted to pull Seven into her arms and rub her warm that way. And then she would have loved to never let go of her again, but to hold her forever. But so, she sat back on the beach blanket and took a thermos out of the picnic basket that contained tea. She screwed it carefully off and then poured a little tea into a cup, which she had also fished out of the picnic basket.

"Come on, sit down with me and warm up with the tea." she said to Seven, who willingly sat down next to Kathryn and gratefully accepted the cup with the tea and sipped the cup straight away.

"Better?" Asked Kathryn after Seven's lip had stopped trembling and had resumed her natural skin tone.

"Yes, thank." she said as she set her empty cup aside and pulled the towel a little more against her body.

Kathryn shook her head.

"You know, you have to get out of the wet swimwear and wrap a dry towel around you. It is much more effective and will also warm you up much better. ”Kathryn and Seven blinked at her.

"Come on, I'll help you. I hold the dry towel in front of you so you can move out without someone pulling you." said Kathryn and Seven nodded her head.

"Acceptable." she replied, getting up from the beach blanket. Meanwhile, Gretchen came back from the nearby grove and had already changed there.

Kathryn spread the towel in front of Seven and Seven started to wrap the now wet towel from her body, then she took off her swimming trunks and lastly her bathing top. After she was finally freed from the wet things, Kathryn wrapped the dry towel around Seven's body and handed her a small towel for her wet hair.

"You were in the water for a long time. Have you had fun?” Kathryn asked and Seven grinned at her.

"Yes, I didn't think I could feel so good when swimming in the water. My body felt floating. Somehow free.” replied Seven, beaming at Kathryn.

"It's nice that you enjoy it so much. But the next time you should come out of the water as soon as you notice that you are cold and you are cooling off.” Kathryn chided her a little and Gretchen giggled.

"As if you had ever stuck to it yourself." Gretchen replied and Kathryn frowned for a moment. But then she saw that her mother was right and she grinned back at her.

"Right mom, you're right." Kathryn replied, sitting back on the beach blanket.

"But at that time I was still a child and had other things on my mind than listening to my parents about this." said Kathryn, winking at Seven, who sat next to Kathryn.

“When you have swum so much, you are starved. Kathy get the snacks out of the picnic basket.” Gretchen asked and Kathryn looked into the picnic basket and took the various containers and bowls from the picnic basket, which she passed on to Seven, which she then passed on to Gretchen.

Finally, Kathryn took plates and cutlery from the picnic basket and Gretchen scooped up the food on the individual plates. Seven's eyes widened when Gretchen handed her her plate. Well, it was clearly not as full as Kathryn's or Gretchen's plate, but there was still a lot more on it than Seven could ever eat. So she sighed deeply and looked down at her plate.

"Don't worry, you don't have to eat everything. But it would be nice if you tried a little bit of each dish.”explained Kathryn, who had seen Seven look at her full plate.

"Thank you." Seven replied softly and Gretchen looked at her with a smile.

"Very good. I hope you like it. Kathryn told me earlier that you're leaving tomorrow. It's a shame because I was hoping that you would stay at our garden party. But you are coming to visit us again?" Asked Gretchen and Seven blinked at her a little surprised.

"Yes, of course." she said only, shoving a bite of food into her mouth.

"Fine, that makes me happy." Gretchen explained and also started eating her food.

All three ate their food in a pleasant silence, and although Seven hadn't done everything, she had at least tried a little of every dish on her plate.

"Woah, mom it was all so tasty, but now I'm pretty full. I think I need a digestive walk.” said Kathryn, rising from the beach blanket.

"Shall we go with you?" Asked Gretchen, but Kathryn shook her head.

"Not necessary." she said and started walking. Now she really wanted to be alone for a moment and think about Seven's departure tomorrow.

Both Seven and Gretchen watched her.

"Hm ..., she probably needs a moment for herself. We should pack up and go back to the house.” Gretchen decided and Seven looked at her disappointed. Since she had hoped to be able to go into the water again after eating.

Gretchen saw Seven pouting mouth and looked at her questioningly.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted to keep swimming." said Seven, but Gretchen laughed and shook her head.

"No, it won't work. You shouldn't go swimming for at least 1 hour after eating because it is bad for your body. And in an hour, the water in the lake is already so cool that you would probably catch a cold. So no and you should get dressed slowly. You got goose bumps everywhere.” Gretchen explained and Seven looked at her in confusion.

"Goosebumps?" She asked and Gretchen laughed out loud.

"Yes, just your skin is curled. This means that you are cold and therefore all your hairs straighten up to warm you up a little. And that's called goose bumps. Come on, I'll help you. First you have to put on your underpants, you can leave the towel around your body.” Gretchen helped Seven get up and then handed her her boxer shorts.

Seven cautiously climbed in with her left foot and then with her right foot, then pulled her up a little awkwardly under the towel.

"Very good and now your shirt." ordered Gretchen.

Seven took her shirt and put it on, as soon as it covered her upper body, she loosened the towel and put it aside. The next thing she did was put on the dungarees she had been wearing for the past few days. Finally she put on her socks and shoes. As soon as she was fully dressed, she felt warmer.

Together the two women packed up the picnic basket with the containers, plates and cutlery and put the beach blanket together. Since Kathryn wasn't back from her digestive walk yet, they went back to the house without her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, what's going on out there?" Asked Phoebe as she followed Gretchen into the kitchen.

"Seven leaving us tomorrow and Kathy is sad about it. Hence the sad mood.“ Gretchen explained.

"What, why does Seven want to leave?" Asked Phoebe in shock.

"She doesn't know who she is and what she wants to do with her life. So she thinks she has to go to find out for herself and her aunt wants to visit her too.” Gretchen replied and Phoebe looked at her thoughtfully.

"Hm ... somehow some things make a lot of sense. I talked to Claire about Seven because the day before yesterday I noticed something about her that made me think. Claire would like to talk to Seven someday.” Said Phoebe and Gretchen, who also knew Claire, nodded her head.

"Yes, that would be a good idea if Seven talks to her. I think Kathy would do well to speak to a therapist about the time in the Delta Quadrant. Since she's back, she hasn't spoken very much about her experiences there.” Gretchen replied and Phoebe had to agree with her on this point. Kathryn had only spoken of her experiences in connection with Seven. Yes, of course, her sister had always been closed, but she hadn't been so closed that she didn't even want to tell about her greatest adventures.

Both women left the kitchen after Gretchen made the tea and went back to the living room.

"Seven can I speak to you?" Asked Phoebe when she came back into the living room. Seven, who had been sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace all evening reading a book, looked up at her and then nodded her head.

Kathryn, who had been very quiet and thoughtful all evening, lifted her head from her book and looked at the two of them curiously, but didn't inquire more closely.

Seven stood up elegantly from the floor, put her book aside, and then followed Phoebe outside onto the porch.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Asked Seven directly.

"Come on, we'll take a few steps." With that, Phoebe hacked at Seven and together they went up the driveway and left the Janeway estate.

"I talked to a friend about you. You know, recently when we were shopping, I noticed a few things and I wanted to hear her opinion on them. Claire is a therapist for children, adolescents and young adults who have experienced the various traumas in their lives and who therefore have different difficulties.“ said Phoebe and Seven stopped abruptly and looked at Phoebe disapprovingly.

"I have no difficulties!" She said in a firm tone and Phoebe looked at Seven in surprise. Since she had never seen Seven like this.

"No you got me wrong. I just explained what Claire does. And mom just told me in the kitchen that you want to leave tomorrow to find out who you are and what you want to do with your life. Well, I think it would be good for you, if you spoke to Claire beforehand. She can certainly give you some pointers on how to do it best." Phoebe said softly and Sevens looked at her thoughtfully.

"Okay." said Seven after thinking for a long moment.

"Fine. So I'm going to call Claire and ask if she has time for you. Can you stay here a few more days until you have spoken to her?” Phoebe asked carefully.

“I wanted to go to San Francisco and find an apartment before I go to visit my aunt. I think I can stay here for a few more days.” Seven replied hesitantly and Phoebe looked at her beaming.

"Very good. Mama and Kathy will be happy that you stay a few more days. Come on let's go back and tell them."

*********************************

"Kathryn, can I come in?" Asked Seven, looking through the door to Kathryn, who had already crawled under her covers.

"Seven, yes please come in. Did you want something specific?” Asked Kathryn and sat up in her bed. Since the night was very warm, she only wore a silk undershirt with a spaghetti strap. Seven admired the beautiful view of Kathryn's cleavage.

"I wanted to ask if you are okay? Your digestive walk took a long time and when you got back you were very quiet all evening.” Seven replied and stopped in front of Kathryn's bed.

"Yes I'm fine. Well, depending on the circumstances. I will miss you very much if you leave tomorrow.” Kathryn explained and looked sadly at Seven. 

"But I understand that you need a little time alone to find out who you are and what you want to do with your life. It is also a very good idea that you will visit your aunt to get to know her better. What did Phoebe want to talk to you about?” Kathryn asked curiously.

"She told me about her friend Claire. Claire is a therapist and Phoebe thinks it would be good if I speak to her before I leave. I have agreed to. So I stay a few more days.” Seven explained and Kathryn looked at her with wide eyes in surprise.

"Really? That's great. I mean that you stay a few more days and want to talk to Claire. I think it's a very good idea. Come sit with me and we'll talk a little.” said Kathryn and Seven climbed into bed to her, sat next to Kathryn and then leaned against the headboard.

Kathryn took her hand in her hand and gently stroked the back of Seven's hand with her thumbs before bringing Seven's hand to her mouth and kissing it lightly.

"I'm glad that you will stay here for a few more days. Since you told me earlier that you'd be leaving tomorrow, I haven't felt so good.” Kathryn admitted, pulling Seven into her arms and pressing her gently against her. Seven returned the hug and snuggled up to Kathryn.

Both women lay in their arms for a long time, enjoying each other's presence.

"Stay with me tonight." asked Kathryn as she broke away from Seven. Seven immediately nodded her head.

"Sure, but first I have to go downstairs again and ask Phoebe if she has reached Claire yet." Seven said and got out of bed gracefully.

"Fine, then I'll go to the bathroom and get my bed ready." Kathryn replied.

While she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and use the toilet, Seven found out from Phoebe that she had reached Claire and could even make an appointment the next day.

Delighted, Seven hurried up the stairs after saying good night to Gretchen and Phoebe. In her room, she quickly put on her bedding, which she had never worn before, and then entered the bathroom, where Kathryn was luckily already done.

Seven walked through the bathroom and then entered Kathryn's room with a knock on the door. Kathryn immediately beamed at her and pulled back the covers so that Seven could slip underneath.

"Phoebe told me that I have an appointment with Claire at 10 am tomorrow morning. Phoebe picks me up around 9:00 am.” Seven explained and Kathryn looked at her a little frowning.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" She asked. But Seven shook her head.

"No, Phoebe said the appointment could take a while because Claire wants to get to know me better. I don't want to waste your time waiting. Phoebe thinks she has some things to do in the city anyway. Gretchen also needs your help to prepare the garden party the day after tomorrow. I hope I will come back in time so that I can help you.” Said Seven and Kathryn smiled at her gently.

"Okay, well then you go with Phoebe while I help Mom with the preparations." Kathryn explained and lay back on the pillows as she reached out to Seven and Seven snuggled up to Kathryn.

"Good night, sleep well and dream something nice." said Kathryn, kissing Seven gently on her forehead.

"Good night Kathryn." Seven replied softly, nestling closer to Kathryn and cuddling in her arms.

Kathryn gently stroked Seven's hair as she slowly dawned away and then fell asleep.

Since Seven was not used to sleeping in a bed, it took her longer to fall asleep. But snuggled into Kathryn's thin but strong arms, with her strong heartbeat beneath her, Seven didn't mind.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, I'm looking forward to meeting you. You can call me Claire. What can I call you?” Asked Claire when she welcomed Seven to her office.

"Seven." Seven answered a little stiffly and crossed her arms on her back and stood upright opposite Claire.

Claire smiled kindly at her.

“Seven, come on in. Would you like a drink?” Claire asked, already walking to the replicator, which was in a corner of her office.

Seven looked around the small office curiously. At the front stood a desk and in front of it and behind it a chair. On the other side were two comfortable looking armchairs, separated by a small side table. The third wall was lined with two large windows, which were surrounded by slatted blinds and thus only half let the sunlight shine through.

Since Seven hadn't answered, Claire looked at her calmly.

"Sit down. And I replicate something to drink. Today it is quite warm outside and sufficient fluid is important for the body. How about a glass of water for you?” Asked Claire and Seven nodded her head.

"Acceptable." she said, choosing the chair in front of the desk and sitting stiffly on it and putting her hands in her lap, squeezing her back straight and looking at the certificates on the wall behind the desk, closer.

"Please." Claire handed Seven her glass of water.

"Thank you." said Seven, putting the glass down on the desk while Claire sat behind her desk and smiled friendly at Seven.

Claire was about Kathryn's age, but she didn't look like her in the slightest. She was about the same size as Seven, slim, had long blond hair, which she wore pinned upand glasses on her nose.

"How are you?" Asked Claire after they had both looked at each other for a moment.

"I'm working in acceptable parameters." Seven said unemotionally, straightened her shoulders and looked at Claire a little uncertainly.

"I'm glad." said Claire, smiling kindly at Seven. "Shall we start?" She asked.

Seven nodded her head, then looked down at her hands, which were still in her lap.

"Fine. Phoebe had told me a little about you and she thinks it would be good if we could talk to each other a little. Last night she told me that you would like to find out who you are and what you want to do with your life. Is that correct?” Asked Claire.

"Yes" Seven replied, looking at Claire again.

"Well, please tell me more about yourself and then we'll look together at where we can start to help you.” Claire explained and continued to look at Seven kindly.

“I was assimilated by the Borg as a child and was a Borg drone for 18 years. Then I was freed from the collective by Captain Janeway and served on Voyager for 4 years. About a week ago Voyager returned from the Delta Quadrant to the Alpha Quadrant.” Seven said briefly and Claire frowned for the first time since Seven had been here.

"Oh, a little more detail would have been nice, but I think this short version of your life is also sufficient. We now have four topics to talk about. Your childhood, your time with the Borg, your time at Voyager or about the current situation. But seriously, do you really want to speak to me?” Asked Claire and Seven looked at her irritated.

"Phoebe told me that it would be good to speak to you and that you could help me find myself. And Kathryn also said that it is a good idea that I come here and get your help.” Seven replied logically.

"Ah, that's how it is. But what do you want? Do you really want to speak to me, or are you just here because Phoebe and Kathryn think it's good?” Claire asked.

"It's more the latter." said Seven quietly, looking back down at her hands, which were still in her lap.

"And do you always do what others want from you or do you decide something for yourself?" Claire asked.

"Whenever I've made decisions on my own so far, I've mostly drawn the captain's displeasure or anger at me." Seven replied quietly, still not looking at Claire.

"Do I understand correctly that the captain is Kathryn?" Asked Claire.

"Yes and no. She was the captain on Voyager. Here on earth, after our employment has ended, she would like me to call her Kathryn. On duty she is the captain and outside Kathryn.” Seven answered logically and now looked at Claire.

"Understand. What kind of relationship are they both in?” Asked Claire, although she already knew from Phoebe that the two were in love with each other.

*****************************

After Claire raised the topic "Kathryn and their mutual connection", a very interesting and long-lasting conversation developed quickly between her and Seven. Where Seven was calm and quiet at the beginning, she was suddenly transformed and talked about everything and nothing. So the conversation, which had started viscous, extended to several hours. And Claire had to admit it was the most interesting conversation she'd ever had with anyone. She quickly got to know a lot of Seven and also got a good overview of Seven's opinions, views, ideas, wishes and also about her feelings and well-being. So she gave her the only real advice along the way.

*****************************

After Phoebe dropped Seven in front of Gretchen's house and drove home, Seven took slow steps up the stairs to the house. She had shared so much with Claire today and felt more than drained. But before she could rest, she had to talk to Kathryn. That was very important. But she wasn't that comfortable. She was afraid and worried about what would happen if she confessed to Kathryn what she had to confess to her.

With a deep sigh, she opened the front door and listened to the house. In the kitchen she could hear Gretchen, who was probably still preparing for tomorrow's garden party.

Seven entered the house and quietly closed the front door. On the way to the kitchen, she passed the living room. Surprised to see Kathryn lying on the sofa, she turned to her and moved closer to the sofa. Kathryn's breaths were even and her chest rose and fell. Seven knelt down to her and sat on the floor, looking at Kathryn's sleeping figure.

She looked so peaceful, calm, and relaxed. Seven did not want to wake her up, but neither did she want to leave her. So she stayed where she was and continued to look at Kathryn, trying to memorize as much of the moment as she could. Who knew if it wouldn't be the last quiet moment for both of them?

While Seven looked at Kathryn and thought about how best to tell her what to say, Kathryn's eyes flickered. Seven, however, was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice how Kathryn woke up, only when Kathryn reached out and stroked Seven's cheek, did she notice it.

"Hello" said Kathryn in her rough sleepy voice.

"Hello" replied Seven, blinking at Kathryn for a moment.

"I must have fallen asleep, since when have you been back?" Kathryn asked and Seven considered for a moment.

"Only since 13.67 minutes." she answered correctly and Kathryn grinned widely at it.

"Oh, for so long. Why didn't you wake me up?” She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so relaxed." Seven explained as Kathryn pulled her towards the sofa and then Snuggled up to her.

"That was very nice of you. How was it with Claire? Are you all right?” Asked Kathryn, partly curious but also concerned. She had distracted herself all day preparing for the garden party, avoiding thoughts of Seven and what she would discuss with Claire there.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Claire and I have had a very long conversation about many things. In the end, however, she gave me advice on the way that I should absolutely adhere to." Said Seven and Kathryn looked at her intently.

"What advice was that?" She asked cautiously.

"Claire thinks I should tell you the truth about me and how I feel." Seven replied, burying her head on Kathryn's chest. Kathryn held her tightly in her arms, feeling that Seven needed it.

"Do you want to tell me then?" Kathryn asked and Seven nodded her head. Then she pulled out of Kathryn's hug and sat on the edge of the sofa while Kathryn looked at her worriedly.

"I ... I ... feel different than I should. Claire thinks that it is completely natural and that this will change with therapy and. I'm not sure if that's true. I ... ”Seven stopped inside and Kathryn took her hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Genderless." Seven replied softly and Kathryn looked at her irritated.

"What?" She asked in surprise and Seven looked at her and swallowed one or two times.

"There are no female or male Borg drones in the collective, all Borg drones are only Borg drones. You have no gender. Which gender they had before they were assimilated has become irrelevant since they became Borg drones. I was assimilated as a child, I was a sexless Borg drone for 18 years. Until you freed me from the collective and the doctor put me in my organic suit, which made me look very feminine. But I don't feel feminine.” Seven explained excited and upset.

Kathryn looked blankly at Seven, not knowing exactly why Seven was so upset about it.

"What does that mean exactly?" Kathryn asked after Seven got up from the sofa and paced back and forth in the living room, trying to calm down again.

"Claire says I feel like this because I could never grow up in the normal way. She thinks that I would feel feminine if I went through the individual development steps that a normal person experiences in his life. But to do that I would have to face my trauma.” explained Seven, who paused briefly and stopped.

"Yes, I know that. It's just not clear to me why you were so upset about it. Please explain it to me.“ Asked Kathryn and Seven looked at her irritated.

“Because the Borg still determine my life, even now. I don't feel like a full-fledged person or a woman, but I'm no longer a Borg drone either. I don't want to feel genderless anymore or like a broken disassembled Borg drone. I just want to be the person you can love.” Seven replied and desperate tears ran down her cheeks.

Kathryn quickly got up from the sofa and pulled Seven into her arms.

"I love you, I love you more than anything else in this world or in the galaxy. And I don't care if you feel like a woman or genderless. I love you the way you are.” Kathryn replied and Seven looked at her a little skeptically.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I have known you in the past 4 years as a friendly, compassionate, loving and thoughtful person. I like how you mentally challenge me and how you represent your own opinion. On the Voyager, you were the only person I always knew told the truth, no matter how unpleasant it was. You are also loyal, helpful, reliable and solution-oriented. I love you and nothing can change it at the moment. Please trust me, like you did before.“ Kathryn asked and looked at Seven lovingly.

"I trust you and I love you." said Seven softly and Kathryn smiled at her with shining eyes.

"Very nice, but how is it going on from here?" Kathryn asked.

"Claire says I should do therapy to deal with my trauma. But she thinks I don't have to do that with her. That I can do that with any other therapist. Furthermore, she thinks that it is not necessary to leave here, since I actually always knew who I was, just did not dare to tell you.“ said Seven and Kathryn looked at her with wide eyes.

"So you stay here with me?" She asked and Seven nodded to her with a big smile.

"Yes, if I may and you would like it, I would very much like to stay here with you." Seven answered and Kathryn nodded her head eagerly, tears of joy running from her eyes.

"Yes, of course I want you to stay with me. I love you and, as far as it is okay with you, I want to spend as much time with you as possible.” Kathryn replied, wiping her tears of joy from her cheeks.

"Acceptable" replied Seven and winked cheekily at Kathryn. Kathryn put her hand behind Seven's head and pulled her towards her for a loving and intimate kiss.

**************The End***************

Addendum: The garden party the next day was a complete success. A little later Kathryn left Starfleet and together with Seven acquired land near Gretchen's house. There they built a life together and Seven never joined the Fenris Ranger, never got to know Bjayzl, and Icheb was never killed. Q's plan has thus fully worked. But these are all other stories that may be told someday. 


End file.
